Crazy Promises
by xXLoverOrHaterXx
Summary: What if Sage wasn't the only blue sentient left? What if there was another one? Only there's a catch. This one has lost her mind. My first fanfic! R&R! Formally Crazy. Complete! UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff besides my oc Sefina and any original ideas.**

Chapter 1

Ascent of the Red sentients, my style.

"The red sentients are strong foes indeed. My brother Krytus will stop at nothing to destroy me." Sage said tiredly.

"So we have to stop him from freeing the rest of his team." Vert said.

"Yes. If he frees his team he will come for me. And if he destroys me he will be in a position to free the millions of other Red Sentients, the ones I had to freeze." Sage replied

"Why wasn't Krytus frozen?" Spinner asked.

"He and his team were off planet at the time." Sage answered.

Sage brought up a picture of Krytus and his team of reds. However, far off in the corner stood a hooded figure.

"They might have escaped you but they didn't escape Zemerick." Sherman commented

" Zemerick was general of Krytus' army until he turned on his master and imprisoned him the Krypt Zone." Sage explained

She pulled up another picture that was basically the same as the last except this time it had a Red Zemerick in the corner. The hooded figure was still there.

"What's with all the hooded guys? Were they like spies for Krytus?" wondered Zoom.

"Yes and no. That is the same person." replied Sage.

"Why do they have a cloak on them?" asked Vert.

"They did not want anyone to know who they are." The blue sentient explained.

"Well who is it?" Agura wondered aloud.

"That," replied Sage, "is Sefina."

They all wait for her to elaborate but she didn't.

"And who is Sefina . . ." Stanford prompted.

"Sefina is a blue sentient who went mad and joined Krytus." Sage said.

All of BF5 gasped.

"So Krytus had a blue on his team but he wanted to destroy all the blues? How does that make sense?" asked Zoom.

Sage replied "It shouldn't. However before the war started Krytus and Sefina were mates."

"WHAT!" Spinner spluttered, "Krytus was mates with a blue?"

"Yes."

"How?" Vert questioned.

"This was before Krytus started destroying blues. I seem to remember that when we were very young, Krytus found Sefina and her red twin on the streets. Sefina's and her twin Kana's parents died when they were very young. Also Kana died of a deadly virus not long after Krytus found them." Sage responded.

"Do you think that's why Sefina went mad?" Sherman speculated.

"It is possible. But it does not explain why she chose to help Krytus kill of all of her people." countered Sage.

"So is she dead? Or did she get locked up like the rest of his team?" Zoom asked.

"Yes she is now locked up."Sage replied.

"Well this makes it easier." Vert said smugly

"Why?" Sage was confused.

"If Krytus finds out where his team is, he'll most likely go for Sefina first, because they're mates. So all we have to do is capture Sefina and he'll give up to get her back." Vert responded.

"I'm not so sure about that. First he might not give up and second I am not sure you will be able to catch her." retorted Sage.

"Why not? No offense love but from what we've seen from you blue sentients aren't the most powerful physical force." Stanford said haughtily.

"Stanford is right, Sage. Reds look like the more powerful of that category." Agura said softly.

Sage shook her head. "My brother would not let her on the team unless she had a very useful talent."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff besides my oc Sefina and any original ideas.**

Chapter 2

Meet Sefina

After Krytus releases Kyburi

"Come quickly, both of you. We have more teammates to free." Krytus ordered.

Kyburi, Kytren and Krytus drive off while BF5 follow.

"Krytus sprung another one of his bad buds." Agura observed.

"They gotta know we're here so why aren't they attacking us?" inquired Vert.

"They probably want to free the rest of the team first." Sherman rejoined.

"Well then keep on their tails!" ordered Vert.

All of them jump zones and entered a desert zone.

"Kytren, Kyburi slow them down while I free Sefina." commanded Krytus.

Kyburi and Kytren engaged Battle Force 5. Krytus walks up to the cage that's keeping the deranged blue sentient frozen. He cracked the lock and out stepped a pretty blue sentient. She glanced around the Battle Zone her face calm. She looked down at her hands and said in a light tone "free. I am finally free."

"Yes." Krytus replied.

"Did you destroy Zemerick for doing this yet?" asked Sefina.

"Not yet." Krytus muttered.

Sefina smiled smugly. "Good. I want to be there. But first things first. Who are these creatures that are chasing you?"

"They are humans and they are with my sister Sage." Krytus responded.

"Humans eh? I hope that means I get to destroy them." growled Sefina.

Krytus laughed. "Not yet. First you must come with me to free the rest of our team."

"Yes. But I only count 5. Do they have no mood specialist?"posed Sefina.

"No. They only have a leader, a scout, a hunter, an artillery expert and tact. & tech. support.

"That means they are weaker then we are." Sefina understood.

"They are always weaker than we are." Krytus pointed out.

"True," Sefina answered back, "Let's go."

Sefina formed a vehicle that had wheels on the side as well as on the bottom. Her weapons where otherwise concealed. The coloring was blue with red stripes going down the sides.

"Hey, guys look," Vert exclaimed, "it's that nutty blue Sage was telling us about."

"Yeah, Sefina." Sherman looked over.

"She and Krytus are zone jumping again. Buster, Reverb you're with me. Tangler, Chopper hold off the other two baddies until we get back." instructed Vert.

The Saber, the Buster and the Reverb slipstreamed behind the Syfurious and the Vytrex. They entered a rocky, dusty Battle Zone.

"Stall one of them while I free the others." Krytus enjoined.

"Of course." Sefina actually sound bored. The Vytrex stopped and swung around speeding back toward BF5.

"Stanford! Fire!" yelled Vert.

"I can't! Something is messing with my sonic cannons!" shouted Stanford.

"That would be me human. My vehicle can release blasts of cold and hot air." Said the cool voice of the deranged blue.

"Cold air? My cannons do awesome in cold air! Not so much in hot though." exclaimed Stanford.

"Stanford, the Buster and I have to stay on Krytus' tail. Can you handle this one?" asked Vert.

"Handle the insane blue? Sure not a problem." Stanford said superiorly. "All though she doesn't sound crazy."

"Maybe not but she helped bring the death of her people. Is that crazy enough for you Stanford?" retorted Sherman.

"Ok, ok I was just saying."

"Well less talking more bashing. Good luck Stanford." Vert said. He and Sherman dodged behind Krytus into the portal.

"Well, well human." Sefina hissed. "I see you are the artillery expert on your team."

"Yeah so what if I am." Stanford arrogantly snapped. "What do you specialize in you crazy, deranged blue?"

Sefina roared with laughter surprising Stanford. "Crazy? Deranged? My, my you must have been talking to Sage. I have to say I'm quite hurt. But I suppose I can understand why you think I'm deranged. I helped bring about the destruction of my people and all that. I'd say I was actually the only sane blue but I guess that could bring about an argument.

"_Sane? _Did you just call yourself _sane_? You. . ."

"Can I just destroy you already?" asked Sefina

"But you haven't told me what your specialty is yet!" Stanford blanched.

"I am a mood specialist, a tone expert." Sefina said bored.

"What is that? How does it help you out in battle?" Stanford asked confused.

"A tone expert is someone who can tell what you're feeling." explained Sefina.

"So you can read my mind!" asked the shocked Brit.

"If it was that easy we would already be on our way to earth," pointed out the blue. "No I can't read your mind. Only your emotions. All of your feelings happy or sad are mine. For intense, right now I can sense that you fear that one of your teammates will fall in battle."

"Big deal. So you can sense my fear. How does that help you defeat me?

Sefina beard her teeth and snarled. Two of her teeth were longer than the others like they were. . .

"Fangs!" shrieked Stanford. "You have fangs! How? I didn't think blues had fangs."

"They don't." the blue said coolly.

"Then how do you have them?"

"Before Zemerick imprisoned us I injected a little bit of red sentient DNA into my systems. The anti matter that makes up red sentients and the hadron matter that makes up blue sentients mixed. Because I only injected a small bit of antimatter in to me I kept my regular coloring but I grew fangs. Soon I plan to put even more antimatter into my body bit by bit until I become a red sentient!"

Stanford gaped at her. He now understood why she was helping Krytus. She was stark raving mad!

"But what if. . ."

Sefina snarled again. "I don't care what you think. All I care about is destroying you!"

She drove towards him at very fast speeds. Her vehicle emitted another wave of super hot air making his cannons useless. He hit reverse and scrambled to get out of the way. The hot air from Sefina's car died down and Stanford was able to fire a few blasts. He got her twice destroying her car and earning another growl.

"I'll make you pay for that human. I'll make you pay though your fears."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff besides my oc Sefina and any original ideas.**

Chapter 3

Fear

Sefina raced away and hid behind a rock.

"Coward! You hide?"

Stanford drove behind the rock only to find Grace there. She clutched at her face and leaned away from him as he came forward.

"Oh please don't hurt me!" she squealed.

"Grace!" Stanford leaped out of the Reverb. "Grace! What are you doing here?"

"Stanford? Where am I?" murmured Grace. "Why are you here?"

"Never mind that. What's wrong with your face?"

Grace trembled. "That weird blue lady. She appeared out of nowhere. She slashed a mark down my face. It started bleeding and. . . oh it just hurt so much."

Stanford glanced around worried. "Don't worry Grace. You're going to be fine. We're going to get you out of here and get your face cleaned up. Everything is gonna be ok."

Grace smirked up at him, a bloody line running down her face. She rose easily to her feet.

"Oh you humans are so easy to fool.

"Wha-"

Grace tilted her head back and began to laugh. It started out soft and slow but soon it grew evil and deep. The cut on her face faded away and Grace's face began to change. In just a mere matter of seconds her face went from Graces face back to Sefina's blue one. Stanford leaped back and cried out.

"You're not Grace!"

"Obviously."

"B-but how'd you do that?"

"I told you that you would pay with your fear. I could sense that you were afraid of us and that you cared about this Grace person so all I had to do was bring them together."

"But how!"

"It is an ancient skill sentients call morphing. Only a few sentients can use it just as only a few can generate vehicles."

Stanford was getting worried. He tried not to let it show but Sefina just laughed.

"I fear you still do not understand. I do not read the emotions on your face. I read them inside your body. You can hide nothing from me. As I said before you fear one of your teammates dying in this battle. Hum," the evil blue sentient taped her finger against her cheek. "Let's have Vert die first."

Sefina changed into Vert. Only this Vert was dying. There was blood on his stomach and he sounded like he was choking to death. Stanford was forced to watch his leader die right in front of him. Sefina scowled to see Stanford still standing even with a horrified expression on his face.

"So, you withstood your leader dying. How cold you must be."

All Stanford could do was stare. Vert had basically just died in front of him. She was possibly the most dangerous member of the team. She could recreate others fear.

"Who else do you want to die? Or do you just want to give me earth coordinates?" Sefina's voice had taken on a smooth silky tone. She didn't seem deranged. From Stanford's perspective she seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Even if I give you the coordinates to earth you'll just kill more of my friends. And if you ever get to earth it will be for real."

Sefina gave a smooth smile not even bothering to hide her fangs.

"Fine. You seem to have a special bond with the huntress. Why don't we have her die next?"

Sefina changed into Agura. But this time she was not covered in blood. This time she spat up blood. It took all Stanford's strength not to run up to her and help. It didn't help when Agura started begging.

"Stanford please. I thought we were friends. Help me. I need help. In-internal bleeding. I-if you c-can get me to S-Sage she can s-save me."

Stanford struggled. It went against everything for him to just stand there while his friend lay dying. Agura choked again and gave a hacking cough. She collapsed on the ground.

"Stanford it's now or never. You would let one of your own teammates die would you?" Stanford was now back inside the Reverb. He drove closer to Aguras twitching body. His sonic cannons were still out and now they hovered directly over her.

"Stanford i-it's almost too late. Help me. . ." Agura's eyes slid shut. Her body lay still. Stanford shook his head trying to clear it. Suddenly Agura leaped up, changed back into Sefina and then. . . Sefina punched through one of his cannons.

Parts of the cannon shot off in all different directions. Stanford fell backward and banged his head on the back of his seat. He stared in shock at what had just happened.

"Oui! How did you just do that?"

Sefina looked at him like he was crazy. "I punched it."

"But I thought red sentients were physically powerful and blues were mentally powerful."

Sefina laughed. "A common misconception. Yes, blues usually have more mental power then reds and reds have more physical power than blues but there are blues who have more physical power and reds that have more mental power. It does not translate to your language but Sage is more of a philosopher while I am more of a warrior."

Stanford expression was horrific. He had never heard of any of this.

"Vert! Sage? Help! Anybody?" he cried out.

"Sorry human. I have jammed all communications."

"Hah," Stanford laughed desperately. "My friends will come for me. Sage can reprogram a BattleKey."

Sefina gave a taunting smirk. "I am _afraid_ that I when I jammed communications I was _forced_ to block all portals coming in or going out of this Battle Zone. You are alone."

"Then I'll just have to destroy you all by myself."

He spun the Reverb around and fired off a few pulses from the side. **(A/N check out Legacy or when Krytus frees Kytren in the Volt Zone.)** Sefina dodged the blasts easily. She leaped backward as he fired a blast from the last remaining cannon and smashed in the left side of his vehicle. He tried spinning around again but all he got from that was a destroyed license plate. Sefina laughed. It was a crazy laugh. It was a terrify laugh.

"You can never defeat me human. You can never defeat you fears."

With that Stanford grew determined. He was going to kill her no matter what. He activated the cannon on the bottom of his car and made it jump into the air.

"What!" Sefina gasped.

"It's my turn to laugh Sefina." Stanford said self-righteously.

He fired the remaining sonic cannon and though her onto her back. Sefina sucked in a breath. She raised her hand only to see that it was cracking.

"I thought you said that I couldn't defeat my fears Sefina. Well I just did." the Brit arrogantly cried.

"You have bested me this time. But your fears never truly leave you. They always return. As will I."

Sefina changed into Grace again. She managed to utter a few words before she broke.

"Stanford, why? I-I thought you liked me. Why?" Then a bout of evil laughter erupted from her. 'Grace' looked at him one more time. The last words on her lips were "Fear me." Grace shattered into a million pieces. Stanford fell back against his seat and passed out.

**Notes**:

**Hey I am planning to do a lot more chapters but I'm kinda having writers block**. **I'm open to any ideas but I can't promise anything. Just post any ideas in reviews. Help a girl out! **

**Oh and I own Kana too. **

**Right, next chapter. Well there's going to be some flashbacks and we're also going to find out how Sage met Sefina.**

**Review plz! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff besides my OCs Sefina and Kana and any original ideas.**

Chapter 4

Sefina and Sage

It had been terrifying. The rest of the team was doing fine. After Vert and Zoom managed to take out Krytus, everyone was happy. They were all calling in and congratulating each other. All except Stanford. Which was odd. Vert was the one to realize that Stanford hadn't called in. They all called Stanford but he never answered. Needless to say the all panicked. What if that blue he had been fighting killed him? Sage reprogrammed a Battle key to take them to the Zone he was in. They tried time and time again to get into the Battle Zone. But it didn't work. Finally after 10 minutes of trying the Zone let them in. As soon as they were in, they saw the Reverb sitting there. Vert and Zoom raced to look into it. Zoom had got there first.

"Wow, his ride's seriously dinged." the youngest team member said.

The leader answered "Forget that! Is Stanford there? Is he alright?"

"Yup he's there alright." Zoom said. "But he's been knocked out."

The rest of the team got there.

"Sheesh that crazy blue really took him for a spin." Spinner muttered.

"Yeah, I thought blues weren't supposed to be physically strong. What happened?" asked Agura.

"I'm not quite sure but it looks like the side of his ride was punched inward." Sherman said.

"You mean she dented the Reverb that bad just by hitting it?" asked a shocked Vert.

"Yup that's what it looks like." the big, brainy act said.

"But I thought the only person who could do damage like that was Krytus." The scout said.

"Doubt it. Looks like most of the reds can do this. But a blue?" wondered Sherman. "I've never heard of that happening before."

"Well we can ask Stanford after Sage revives him." The red covered leader said.

**Back at the Hub:**

"Sage we need you to take a look at Stanford. He was fighting Sefina and he was knocked out!"

"I will look at him at once." nodded Sage.

The sentient walked forward to him and was shocked by the condition of the Reverb.

"Sefina did this? By herself?" asked a flabbergasted Sage.

"Yes. Somehow she managed to destroy Stanford's car and knock him out." Vert said.

"Only we can't figure out how. She's a BLUE for crying out loud!" Spinner yelled.

"I remember something about Sefina being stronger physically but I never imaged that she could do this. This matches Krytus' level of destruction." Sage was shocked.

Stanford groaned and his eyes shuttered.

"Stanford? You ok buddy?" inquired Vert.

Stanford sat up and glanced around the room and leaped backwards when he saw Sage.

"Oh sorry. I just mistook you for Sefina." the Brit said.

"It is ok." Sage told him.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Vert told him.

"I'm all right now." Stanford winced slightly.

"Stanford did Sefina do this all by herself?" Sage asked.

Stanford shivered "Yes."

Mutters of "Wow" and "How" filled the room.

"Before we ask Stanford anything, Sage have you been keeping anything back from us about Sefina? We need to know as much as possible." Vert said.

"I have not really kept anything of importance from you." Sage told them.

"But anything you can tell us would be helpful. Come on Sage. We need more in tell." Agura pointed out.

"I suppose." Sage relented.

_Flashback_

_Sage's pov:_

_It was when we were about 7 million years old. My brother had been very secretive lately. He had not been hanging around with his friends as much and he wasn't talking to me. He would always leave the house at the same time every day. He also would take some food with him. After a week or so I decided to follow him. He snuck out grabbing, some bread and fruit. Then he slipped into a small ally way that was blocked by a crumbling building. He walked in without fear and called out "are you there?"_

_It took a few minutes but soon a small voice called out "Yes." A small blue sentient stepped out of the shadows behind my brother. My brother turned around and grinned at her. _

_ "Good to see you again." he said._

_The blue said "You too."_

_ "I brought you some food." Krytus told her_

_ "Thank you." she said._

_ "How's your sister?" asked Krytus._

_The blue looked grief stricken. "Krytus, she's not getting any better."_

_ "If you'd just let me take her to a hospital," he pointed out, "we could get her fixed right up."_

_ "I don't know. What would we do afterwards? We don't have any money and what if they make us go to some foster home? I don't want that and neither does my sister." The young sentient said firmly._

_ "Sefina, I know neither of you wants to live in a foster home but else can you do? You want to protect your sister right?"_

_The blue or Sefina looked offended. "Are you saying I can't take care of Kana by myself? I think I've been doing an ok job so far."_

_ "I didn't mean that. But what if her virus spreads? You know just as well as I do where she got it from. What if it attacks you next? What then? You're my friend, I can't lose you."_

_ "I have to keep my sister safe." Sefina whispered._

_ "I know you're trying but you can't do it by yourself anymore." My brother said softly._

_ "But what will happen to us? Where will we go afterwards?" Sefina looked so confused. _

_I looked at my brother and his friend. Her sister was sick and she was living on the streets. I walked into the ally and said "Isn't it obvious? You can stay with us."_

"And that is how I first met Sefina." Sage said.

"Wow, that Sefina is totally different than the one I fought." Stanford said, surprised.

"Different Krytus too. He actually cared." sniggered Zoom.

"Sefina and Krytus were younger. Both had no idea what life was like." Sage pointed out.

"I don't know, it sounded like Sefina had a pretty good idea." whispered Vert.

"That might be why she went crazy." Sherman speculated. "It sounded to me that Sefina's sister, Kana, was pretty sickly. That must mean that Sefina had to grow up pretty fast to take care of her. And watching her sister die was probably traumatic. They were twins right?"

"Yes Sefina and Kana were twins." confirmed Sage.

"From the looks of it it's possible that Sefina blames herself for Kana's death. She probably remembers that conversation with Krytus. It also sounded like they've have had that conversation before." Sherman put in.

"Do you really think that is why Sefina is now insane?" Sage asked.

"Think about it like this Sage," Vert said, "having only one of your parents die at a young age is traumatizing for a human. Forget about both of them. Also having to live on the streets scavenging for food doesn't help much. And for most humans having their sibling killed would be horrible let only their twin. But Sefina had all these things. One or two of them would cause a human to lose their mind. Put all of them together and. . . ."

"We get one deranged sentient." said Stanford.

"Perhaps you are correct. However," said Sage, "Sefina seemed fairly level headed for a while after Kana died. And it still does not explain why she helped Krytus kill our people."

"It might have just taken some time to sink in Sage." Agura whispered

"And I think the reason she helped destroy your people. It's because she had Krytus hanging around her all the time." Spinner said.

"Yeah she probably felt like she owed him for helping her." Zoom pointed out,

"Maybe," Sage admitted. "But I still don't think it adds up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this chapter's a little boring. I wanted you to see how the team would react. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff besides my oc Sefina and any original ideas.**

Chapter 5

Stanford and Sefina

"Ok Stanford tell us what happened when you were fighting Sefina." Said Vert.

"Well, after you lot left she figured out my specialty. Then I called her crazy and deranged and she laughed at me. And she denied it." Stanford said.

"She helps Krytus but she denied that she's insane? Can someone please help me, my head is spinning." said Spinner.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. She also called herself the only sane blue sentient. said Stanford smugly.

The whole of Battle Force 5 (including Sage) just gaped at him.

"She called herself sane? But that makes zero sense." Spinner said.

"She knows what she did and yet she still defends herself." muttered Vert.

"We can worry about that later. Continue Stanford." ordered Sage.

The red head kept talking. "After that I asked her was her specialty was and she told me she was a mood specialist."

Sage gasped. "Did she really say that? I don't believe it. A real mood specialist. I can't even imagine."

"What the heck is a mood specialist?" Vert asked.

Sage and Stanford answered as one. "It is someone who can sense other beings emotions."

Sage took up the description. "Any emotion someone feels a mood specialist feels it too. It can be happy are sad, fear or pleasure."

"It must have been hard for Sefina to deal with all the emotions." Sherman said.

"Wait a minute guys! What if _that's _why she went mad? If her sister was in pain she would feel it doubly so. Though the telepathic link and because of her special talent." Vert pointed out.

"It is doubtful. Even from a young age mood specialists are able to control their talent." Sage explained.

Vert shrugged. "Just an idea."

Stanford continued. "Then I asked what that was, she got annoyed with me and bearded her teeth. And guess what? She had _fangs_!"

"That is impossible. Blue sentients do not have fangs." countered Sage.

"Yeah I thought so too until she told me that before she and the rest of the team were imprisoned Sefina had injected red sentient antimatter into her systems."

Again BF5 were reduced to staring in shock.

"That should not have been possible." Sage flatly said.

"Somehow Sefina made red antimatter and blue hadron matter stable and fused them inside her body! But how? Antimatter destroys matter." Sherman said shocked.

"She said something about only putting a small amount of antimatter in herself at a time."

"I guess that could work," admitted Sherman. "But it must have been painful."

"And get this!" Stanford explained. "She plans on doing it again and again until she actually becomes a red sentient."

"Whoa, really?" Zoom sounded shocked.

"Just because her body withstood a small amount of antimatter does not mean it will withstand anymore! She could be committing suicide!" Sage was flabbergasted.

"Well we already knew she was crazy." Spinner said with a nervous laugh.

"But bro this is off the charts!" yelled Sherman.

"What made her hate being a blue so much that she'll risk dying to become a red?" Vert speculated.

"Maybe she just wants to fit in you guys. After all it must be pretty weird living with 5 red sentients who destroyed all the blues." Agura said

"Maybe but this is a little drastic." Sherman pointed out.

"Can I finish my story guys?" demanded Stanford.

Vert rolled his eyes. "Sure go head Stanford."

"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yes. After that we started fighting. I managed to get in two shots destroying her vehicle. She got really mad and told me I was going to pay with my fears. Then she hid behind a rock." Stanford said earnestly.

Spinner and Zoom burst out laughing.

"Wow you put the hurt'en on her." Spinner gasped out.

"Really dude two blasts from your sonic cannons were enough to scare her off?" Zoom sneered.

"And I thought she was miss tough girl." laughed Spinner.

"Actually I wasn't finished yet. She hid behind the rock since she didn't want me to see she had transformed." explained Stanford.

"Transformed? Into what?" Vert asked.

"Into Grace." The artillery expert said.

"She transformed into another being? But that's-" Stanford cut Sage off.

"What? Impossible? You seem to be saying that quite a lot." sneered Stanford.

Sage glared at Stanford. "I was going to say it was an ancient skill called morphing. There has not been a morphing sentient for years."

"Well, trust me Sefina morphs. She changed into Grace, Agura and Vert." Stanford said.

"But she had only seen me for a few seconds, she only saw Agura from far away and she's never seen Grace! How did she transform into us if she's barely seen us before?" Vert wondered aloud.

"She must have sensed Stanford's connection to you and Grace and decided to use it against him." explained Sage.

Stanford continued the story. "When turned into Grace, the rock had been blocking her so I had no idea that Sefina was just pretending to be Grace. All I saw was Grace with a line of blood going down her cheek. I ran to help her but Sefina changed back into herself. She fooled me completely. And then she made Vert die."

"What? She made me _die_? How?" exclaimed Vert.

"She transformed into you and there was blood on your stomach and it sounded like you were choking." Stanford was starting to look a little unstable. "She made you die."

"Are you ok?" Vert asked Stanford softly.

Stanford just nodded. "She told me that I was cold for not trying to help you but I was in shock. Then she changed into Agura and had her die of internal bleeding. Agura's 'death' was worse because she started begging me to help her. I drift over in my car and that's how she managed to destroy one of my sonic cannons. After a fight I jumped over Sefina using my booster on the bottom and got her with the sonic cannon she didn't destroy. But she pulled one last trick. Sefina changed into Grace and asked me why I killed her."

Stanford could talk no more.

"It's ok Stanford. Nothing like that is every going to happen. Plus you killed her. Good job." Vert said assuringly.

"Yeah but won't she just respawn like Krytus and Kytren did?" inquired Sherman.

"Most likely." Sage confirmed.

"I know she'll be back." the hair obsessed red head said.

"How?" all BF5 asked.

"She told me that your fears always return. And she told me that she would return as well." Stanford said.

**Note:**

**Like, I said before sorry for the boring chapter. The next one's different. More flashbacks. I'm still having little bouts of writers block. If any of you have some ideas about what to do next I'm all ears. **

**Oh and maybe I'll update faster if I get more reviews. Hint, hint.**

**REVIEW! XD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is all a flashback of Sage's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff besides my OCs Sefina and Kana and any original ideas.**

Chapter 6

Why?

Sage's POV

After all of her team left to go to Zeke's diner Sage wondered what had happened to make Sefina mad. She supposed Vert and the rest of Battle Force 5 could be right but she just didn't felt like it added up. She remembered what happened after she walked into the ally.

_Both Krytus and Sefina glanced over panicked. Once Krytus saw it was her he relaxed. However Sefina was a different story._

_ "Who are you? What do you want?" the young blue asked._

_ "My name is Sage."_

_Krytus sighed and looked at Sefina. "Don't worry. This is my sister."_

_Sefina's eyes widened. "You told your family?" _

_My brother shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone. My sister is a bit nosy. She must have followed me."_

_Sefina frowned. I could tell she didn't like anyone intruding on her business._

_ "Brother I'm offended." I said teasingly. _

_ "Sister," he responded. "I do not think that you should be here. You have no right butting into our conversation."_

_ "I just wanted to see where you were going. I didn't know that you snuck off to see some girl."_

_Both my brother and Sefina blushed. We were at the beginning our teenage years. Around the equivalent of a 14 year old human. _

_ "Maybe I should go." Sefina said._

_ "You don't have to." Krytus said quickly._

_ "Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." She responded with a small touch to my brothers' shoulder._

_ "But what about. . ." he trailed off not wanting to upset her. _

_ "My sister?" Sefina smirked. "I will talk to her tonight. Thanks for the bread."_

_And then she slid into the shadows and walked off. Krytus watched her go and turned to me._

_ "Why'd you have to go and do that?" My brother sounded frustrated._

_I responded meekly. "I was just trying to help."_

_Krytus sighed. "I know." he said. _

_ "How long have you been meeting her?" I asked._

_ "Not that long. A couple of weeks maybe." He answered._

_ "Have you ever seen her sister?"_

_ "No. I've never really asked to and the only time I brought it up Sefina started to get defensive. She said something about Kana not wanting to meet me but I think it's more than that. I think Kana's too sick to come all the way down here."_

_ "Well she is sick and we don't know where their staying."_

_ "Maybe but I don't think it's that far away."_

_ "Why won't she take Kana to the hospital?" I asked._

_ "I think Sefina really loves her and she doesn't want Kana to be taken away from her."_

_ "We have to figure out how to get Kana some help. Maybe we should tell mom and dad."_

_ "Sefina doesn't want me telling anybody anything. She told me that she was afraid if anyone found out people would come and separate her and Kana. Kana is all she has left, Sage."_

_ "I know, but it still must be hard. If we took them to the hospital maybe they could come stay with us after Kana gets better. No offense but I've always wanted a sister."_

_ "Sis maybe. Sefina said she would talk to Kana tonight. Maybe they'll come to an agreement about something."_

_**The next day:**__(still in flashback)_

_Krytus let me come with him today. I was happy. I didn't have to sneak around anymore. We took some food and went off. When we got to the ally Sefina was already there. She had her back turned to us. Krytus hurried on ahead. He ran up to her and touched her arm._

_ "What's wrong?" I heard him whisper._

_I took a couple steps back suddenly feeling out of place._

_ "I'm not sure." Sefina said in a low voice. "I think-"_

_And then she broke into tears. "I don't think she's dead but I think she's pretty close." She cried. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." _

_Krytus turned quickly towards me. "Sage run and get mom and dad. Hurry!"_

_I nodded and ran back to my house. I heard my brother ask where her hiding place was. After that I didn't hear any more. I ran as fast as I could blinking the tears out of my eyes. I had only meet Sefina once but it didn't seem fair that she had to go through all this. I burst into my house and yelled at my mom and dad to follow me. They stood up right away and came after me not even asking what was going on. I rushed back and saw my brother there._

_ "Come on!" he yelled "Hurry!"_

_My parents shot past me and I heard them ask my brother what was going on. Krytus ignored the questions and just told them they had to come with him and fast. We darted down an even smaller ally way than the one Krytus and Sefina used to meet in. We came across a small over hang and slipped inside. Sefina was already in there .Her hand was on the forehead of a pretty red sentient girl whose eyes were closed._

_ "Please." She begged, "Please tell me you'll help us."_

_My parents had rushed them to the hospital. After a few hours of questions from my parents and the doctors a nice nurse told us that we could go but Kana needed to stay here for a night. Sefina cried all the way home. Krytus was really nice to her, saying that everything would turn out ok. When we got home Sefina went straight to the guest room and Krytus followed her._

_The next day my parents gave us some bad news. They told us Kana had a sometimes deadly virus that she had a 50/50 chance of surviving. I expected Sefina to start crying again but all she did was stand up and walk out the door. Krytus followed her again and this time so did I. I saw Sefina leaning against the side of a building her head in her hands. Krytus had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering to her. I started to leave when Sefina noticed me._

_ "It's ok Sage. You can come sit with us." She called._

_I walked over and sat next to them but I kept my mouth shut and my head down. For a while we all just sat in silence before Sefina started talking._

_ "You know," she said, "Kana would hate to see my like this. She always told me I was the stronger of the two of us. Maybe she was right. Even before she got sick I would always be the one to push her to keep going and I would always be the shoulder to cry on. I made sure Kana never saw me crying. I haven't cried this much since I found my parents. I was the one who found them you know. I still don't know how they died. I never let Kana see the bodies. That day I made sure we put enough distance between the house and us. I don't know if someone. . . k-killed them or what but I didn't want anyone to separate us. I learned how to steal food and money. I'm not proud of it and I never took more than we needed to survive. When we were younger people would either ignore us or give us money or food. But as we got older no one would help us or they would just sneer at us. Then Kana got sick and I needed to do even more. I needed to take more money to get medicine and I needed to gather all of the food. Kana would find fruits and berries for us to eat. I did everything I could. But you were right Krytus. It wasn't enough. I was a fool not to see it earlier." _

_ "Hey now. You're no fool. You just didn't have the right stuff. It's not your fault." Krytus said softly._

_Sefina leaned her head on Krytus' shoulder while tears started leaking out of her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered. "Why me Krytus? Why is this all happening to me? I know I did some bad things but that's only because I wanted my sister and I to live. It's not fair Krytus. Before my parents died I never did anything wrong. Why me? Why?"_

_And for once my brother didn't have an answer._

**A/N:**

**I love this chapter! I'm going to write a prequel about Sefina's life. If you were wondering. XD. Review plz. Like I said before, I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK PEOPLE! Post any ideas u got and I'll check them out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff besides my oc Sefina and any original ideas.**

**This chapter is pretty long. The first part is kinda boring but that was when I was still having writers block so give me a break. Let's just say that this chapter didn't come out like I thought it would but I still love it!**

Chapter 7

Murder

Vert and the rest of BF5 sat outside at Zeke's.

"What do you think of our new enemies' guys?" the leader of Battle Force 5 asked.

"Well they're powerful, smart and destructive." The hunter said.

"Not to mention they can come back to life!" Stanford cockily pointed out.

"They are interesting to say the least. Especially Sefina." Sherman speculated.

"Yeah! I mean she's gone all crazy and everything." Zoom said.

"I know being in love changes you but in the movies when the person they think that love turns out to be evil they usually break it off pretty fast!" Spinner said.

"As much as that didn't make sense Spinner's right guys. Sefina went mad for a reason and that reason was and still is somehow connected to Krytus." Vert said.

"You think he used some sentient mind trick?" wondered Spinner.

"I don't know but for some reason when she lost her mind she was so closely tied with Krytus that she went to him." Vert responded.

"That's not really surprising, see the two were mates." the sole girl team member put in.

"How do you think Sage feels about this." wondered Vert, "She probley knew Sefina when they were kids and how do you think she felt when she realized that besides her the last blue sentient left is deranged?"

"That probably would have sucked." Zoom said.

"Guys I'm telling you she didn't seem crazy. I think she knows exactly what she's doing." The red head said.

"Stanford she helped kill off her people. How could you get any crazier?" Vert snapped.

"Trust me. She didn't care but she knew what she was doing. Why else would she call herself sane?" said the Brit.

"Maybe Stanford's right. This seems pretty weird." Sherman said.

"Well what are we going to do about it? She's already proven her strength. It's not like we could just capture her." Spinner pointed out.

A light lit up in Verts' eyes. "Maybe we can."

"That's crazy. She's already destroyed the Reverb. How are we even going to get near her?" Zoom asked.

"And let's not forget about Krytus. He's bound to be protective of her." said Agura.

"If we can snag her without anyone seeing then we can bring her to earth and Sage can test her." Vert said.

"That's really risky Vert. she would have to be guarded 24/7." Sherman pointed out.

"Yeah and how are we going to hold her? If we bring her to earth and she gets free then she'll be able to get the coordinates." Spinner said.

"Then nothing will be stop Krytus from invading earth and getting to Sage." pointed out the green clad girl.

"But what if we can cure Sefina of her madness? She could be a great asset to the team." The blonde said.

"Yeah but what if we can't? We would put everyone in danger." Sherman said firmly.

"I guess you're right. But we have to do something about her. She's really powerful. Plus having six members on a team could tip the balance of power." Vert pointed out.

"What about a new requite?" asked Spinner.

"Big bro, Sage only has 5 sentient chips." said Sherman softly.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Spinner blushed.

"So we either have to get one of the reds **(A/N when I say reds Sefina is included. She wants to be a red after all!)** on our side or we have to destroy their re-spawn chambers." the leader said.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Zoom asked.

Vert was about to answer when a beeping noise started coming from his watch.

"Stormshock opening in t-minus 5 minutes." Sage said.

"Guys we gotta jet." ordered Vert.

**3 minutes later:**

"So where are we going? And what are we doing when we get there." asked Vert.

"I do not quite know. I am getting strange energy readings and all I can pick up from Krytus is he is in the zone you're heading for. Just get the Battlekey and get out of there." their blue sentient teammate said.

"You heard her. Grab the BattleKey and go." Vert said to the rest of his team.

Battle Force 5 leaped through the StormShock only to attacked by Kyburi and Sefina. The huntress crackled with laughter while the blue yelled orders.

"Kyburi! Get the scout. He is the weakest of the team. We need him for questioning. Kill the rest at will." The blue snapped.

Sefina's car sent forth a wave of hot air.

"Stanford! Why aren't you firing?" yelled Agura.

"I can't! Too much hot air!" yelled the artillery expert.

"Speaking off hot human, are you ready to get burned?" Kyburi sneered.

The red huntress leaped up on a hill.

"Open fire Kyrosys!**" **snarled Kyburi.

The reds artillery expert fired. One of his flaming wheels chased Zoom and the other went after Stanford.

"Krylox! Get in there!" The big brute of a sentient slammed into the Buster and Kyburi used her disappearing stealth mode to sneak up on Agura.

The blue shouted. "Krytus! Open the portal! We have to go. Now!"

Vert was the only one of the BF5 who wasn't getting attacked. He calmly opened the blades on the Saber and tried to slice Kytren. The scout snarled and dodged. He glanced at Sefina and yelled "Red Sark!"

The blue nodded and raised her hand. A wave of Red Zurk shot forward and attacked Vert. Kytren went to chase Zoom and Sefina shot off.

"What are Sefina and Krytus doing? Why aren't they fighting?" Vert asked trying to make minced meat out of 3 Zurk at once.

"I don't know Vert. it looks like their looking for something." Sherman told the leader.

"I have to follow them. Agura are you free?" Vert said.

The green clad huntress slammed her counterpart into a wall breaking her shell. "Am now, Vert."

"Lets go." ordered Vert.

The human leader and hunter followed the two sentients until they got to a portal. The sentients jumped though it and the two Battle Force 5 members shrugged and followed. They got to a beautiful Battle Zone with flower of all colors and sparkling streams.

"Why would Sefina and Krytus want to come here? It doesn't seem very in character for them?" inquired Vert.

"I don't know but we should keep an eye out for anything suspicious." said Agura.

As soon as she said that Krytus came flying over a ridge and attacked her. She dodged and shoved him away.

"Keep a watch out for Sefina. She could be anywhere!" Vert yelled.

Krytus rammed her almost cutting off one of the Tangler's long 'legs'. The red sentient leader then turned and raced away. The Tangler and the Saber followed.

"Ok, what is going on? Krytus would never run. He must be leading us into an ambush or something." Vert said.

"Vert, my scanners got nothing. I can't even pick up Sefina. There's nothing here but us." Agura reassured the leader.

Krytus entered a maze of passage ways. Agura tried to climb the side of the maze but all that seceded in was forcing Vert to brake. As Vert pulled back Sefina launched her car done from the top of the maze landing between Vert and Agura.

"Vert!" Agura yelled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll take Sefina out and then I'll catch up to you." Vert commanded.

The green covered huntress nodded and chased after Krytus. Vert looked back at the blue. He had only seen her for a few seconds before, but something seemed different about her.

"All right, Sefina. What do you want?" asked Vert.

"So. You are the one with fire in his spirit. Excuse me if I'm not impressed. You do not look like much." Sefina said.

"As your boyfriend found out humans are tougher than we seem." Vert tried to smack talk her.

"My boyfriend, as you say, would have killed you if Sage hadn't interfered." The blue said.

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we? What do you want?" the leader asked.

The blue looked surprised. "I wanted to meet you."

Vert blinked but recovered quickly enough. "After Stanford last battle with you I've wanted to meet you too."

"Why I am honored. The noble leader of the Battle Force 5 wished to meet me? I hope you don't mind if I brought so friends along." smirked Sefina.

Vert was bewildered. "Friends?" he asked.

"My, my I thought Stanford told you. Fears. I bring fears with me." Sefina informed him.

"I have nothing to fear." the blonde said.

"You are lying. You may pretend to fear nothing but you have as much fear as the rest of your teammates." The blue said.

"You are wrong. I have no fear." Vert said.

"That means you are no longer human. It means that you do not fear you team dying in battle nor Krytus destroying Sage. Do you truly fear nothing human?" asked Sefina smugly.

"Well what about you Sefina? What do you fear?" smirked Vert.

He expected her to say that she feared nothing. But Vert was in for another surprise. "Why would I tell you what I fear?"

Vert's mouth hit the floor. "You mean you admit you fear things?"

The blue looked at him for a long time. "How much did Sage tell you?"

Vert frowned trying to keep up with the conversation. "Um just about when you first met." **(A/N remember that chapter 6 Why? was just Sage. The team wasn't there.)**

"Then you know I do fear."

"I know you did. You have changed Sefina."

"I changed for the better."

"The better?" Vert stuttered. "You're helping Krytus destroy the Multiverse but you say you've changed for the _better?_"

Sefina looked at him angrily. "Not destroy. Change, rebuild."

"All he wants is to rule."

"He wants to rule a better place." she said softly.

Vert was so confused. "What's wrong with the Multiverse as it is?"

"Lots. For one blue sentient scum still live in it."

"You know you just called yourself sum right?" Vert asked.

Sefina hissed. "For now. Soon the whole Multiverse will be red myself included."

"I still don't understand why you want to be a red so much."

Pain sprang up suddenly in Sefina's eyes. "I don't expect you to understand. No one will. Except Krytus and his team."

"Why don't you try me?"

Sefina sounded strangled. "Because I have been hurt. Hurt a billion ways. And all those time you know who hurt me? It was those blues. They are not as you think. Krytus understands. Kyburi understands. Kytren, Krylox and Kryosys understand. And my sister would have understood. But it is too late for me to help her! If only I knew what I now know! Maybe I could have saved her. I could have taken her place! She could have lived!"

The ranting blue looked up with a new insane look in her eyes. This was the first time Vert had seen her look deranged. Even Stanford had claimed he had never seen her look or sound crazy. But she did now. She looked like she was past the point of no return. She looked like she had gone to hell and back.

"But now it is too late. Kana is gone. I can't bring her back. But," she said slowly and evilly, "I can avenge her murder."

"Murder?" Vert breathed.

"Murder." The blue said with conviction. "My sister was murdered. She was innocent. Her life was brought to an end to soon. And I will make sure you will have the same fate!"

Sefina leaped at Vert. But the leader was ready. He drew his sword and swung at the unprepared blue. He caught her across her chest. Just like last time she managed to utter a few words before she died.

"Human, I will avenge my sister's murder. I will bring fear to you." This time she did not sound crazy. She sounded like she meant every word she said. Her words weren't just a threat. They were a promise.

**A/N: yeah a long chapter. Sorry but if you don't like reading you're on the wrong site.**

**In the next chapter thing get more . . . complicated. There probably won't be any more flashbacks of Sage's. Maybe Sefina will have one. I don't know yet. But I am planning to write a prequel. It's either gonna be called Why? or Alone. You guys can decide. PM which one you like better. If you don't have an account, post it in reviews. Oh and sorry if you think the combat parts are too short but that's not really what this story's about.**

**Thanks for reading and Plz plz plz review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Risk

Vert watched as Sefina's energy lifted into the sky. It didn't make sense. Sage said that Sefina's sister was sick and she died from a virus. Sefina had claimed Kana had been murdered. Who was telling the truth? He wondered. Did Krytus and Sefina lie to Sage? Just then the com in his suit went off.

"Vert are you there? Are you ok?" Agura asked though the com.

"Agura! I'm fine. How is everyone else?" answered Vert.

"Everyone's ok. We'll come meet up with you." said Agura.

A few second later BF5 had gathered in the pretty Battle Zone that Vert had battled Sefina in. Stanford was the first to run to Vert and ask him if he was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine." Vert replied.

"You mean she wasn't that scary?" Stanford asked incredulously.

"No she was terrifying. But she didn't change into anything." The leader said.

"Then how was she terrifying?" wondered Stanford.

"She's mad." Vert said matter a factly.

"Mad how?" Agura asked.

"Mad as in crazy." He said.

"Are you sure? Because when I was fighting her the only time she sounded mad was when she told me she wanted to be a red sentient." Stanford told everyone.

"Oh I'm sure all right. I'll tell you more about it when we get back to the hub." Vert said jumping in the Saber.

**At the Hub:**

"Sage are you sure you told us everything about Sefina?" asked Vert.

"Everything that is important, yes." Sage answered.

"What do you mean not important?" Agura asked the blue sentient sharply.

"I mean it will not help you defeat her. Every other memory I have of her is just her and Krytus together." The blue sentient said.

"Ok. But you know how Stanford's always saying how she doesn't sound crazy?" asked Vert.

"Yes," all of BF5 said except for Vert.

"Well, I don't know what changed but at one point she sound really insane. She said something about no one understanding what she went through besides Krytus and the reds. She also said if she knew what she now knew she could have saved her sister." Vert said.

"That does not make sense." Sage said flatly. "Yes, it is true that we have been looking for a cure for the virus that Kana died of but neither the blues nor the reds have found anything. And although Krytus was with her for that experience, our Axons did not die sooner than they should have. He did not lose his twin or his parents. I don't think any of the red sentient 5 lost their parents early and I believe Kytren, Kyburi and Krylox were all present when their twins were killed." **(A/N yes I know that sol's not dead but they thought he was. This is before that happens.)**

"None of this makes sense. Sefina joining Krytus, helping kill off all the blues or Sefina trying to turn herself into a red sentient." Sherman said.

"Since we're already confused I might as well tell you that when I was fighting Sefina, she said that her sister had been murdered." Vert said.

"Really? This was mind boggling enough without you butting in." complained Spinner.

"So Sage says Kana died of a virus and Sefina says that her twin was murdered." Agura said.

"That means one of them is either mistaken or lying." Zoom said.

"I would not lie to you. Either I am mistaken, which I'm not, or Sefina is lying." Sage said with conviction.

"So you're absolutely positive that Kana died of a virus." clarified Sherman.

"Yes I am." the blue sentient said.

Vert shook his head. "The more we try to figure her out the more confusing it gets."

Agura closed her eyes. "Vert I was against this at first, but I think your right. We have to capture her."

"What?" wondered Vert.

"We can't keep going into battle blind." She said.

"As dangerous as it is, it might be more dangerous to not capture her." Sherman agreed

Stanford nodded and Spinner and Zoom gave each other a high five. Vert looked at Sage. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think this is a risky maneuver. But it could be a worthwhile one. By doing this we could either by saving the Multiverse or destroying it." said Sage.

"So we do it. We play a risky game here anyways. If capturing Sefina gets us a goal **(A/N I play soccer)** we have to go for it." The leader said strongly.

**A/N**

**This is set before they find Tezz. They probably won't even find him (I'm not a Tezz fan). I know this chapter is short but all that really matters is that you know that they will try to capture Sefina. **

**I think everyone knows what I'm going to say next. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And another short chapter. I just can't seem to write long ones anymore. Oh well I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Sefina and any original ideas. **

Chapter 9

Captured

BF5 were preparing. Since Sage couldn't seem to get a lock on Krytus they trained and worked out the glitches in their plan. Sage built a specialized room made of diranium crystal **(A/N the stuff that the Buster's made of) **to hold Sefina.

"Sherman how is that devise you made you hold Sefina coming?" asked Vert.

"It's alright. I still need to add a few things but it should get the job done." Sherman said.

"I am picking up some odd feelings from Krytus. He will be on the move soon." Sage said.

"Ok everyone. Let's go over the game plan one more time." Vert said.

"We find Krytus and his gang." Agura started.

"We take out as many as we can except for Sefina." The youngest team member said.

"I distract Sefina from behind." Stanford said.

"Then Sherman and I will shoot our cage at Sefina." Spinner added.

"While Zoom and I keep any Sark or red sentients off you." Vert put in.

"As soon as we get Sefina the Buster and the Reverb head straight for the portal." Agura said.

"And we get Sefina to Sage . . ." continued Stanford.

"Who in turn locks her up in this nice room we've renovated for her." said Spinner.

"And we hold her for further questioning." Sage finished.

"Any questions?" Vert looked at his team.

"Um yeah, what do we do after that?" wonder Spinner.

"I don't know. Let's just worry about catching her first." Vert replied.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They knew they had to capture her and had to question her but they didn't know how.

Sage interrupted the silence. "I have a telepathic lock on Krytus."

Battle Force 5 leaped into their cars.

"Ok guys you know what to do. The crash and bash some red sentients!" the leader yelled.

BF5 cheered in response and went through the portal. On the other side there was crumbling buildings and fire burned.

"Cheery place. Agura can you track Krytus?" Vert said.

"Way ahead of you. Come on boys, this way." said the huntress.

The rest of the team followed the huntress past smoldering buildings. "There," she whispered.

BF5 looked down upon the reds and Sefina gathered in a small area. None of them had their vehicles out and they appeared to be talking.

"Guys you know what to do. Catch them by surprise." ordered Vert.

The human team slowly and softly drove down the hills. The reds didn't notice them until it was too late.

"Now!" yelled the blonde leader.

Stanford fired down at the reds and the Chopper used the Buster's ramp to get an airily swipe at Kytren. It was however Agura who broke the first shell. As Kyrosys essence disappeared into the sky Krytus yelled "Get them!" And the whole thing dissolved into chaos.

The Buster was trying to get to Sefina but she was slippery. She dodged and hit with either concentrated blasts of cold or hot air.

"Stanford! Where's our cover?" snapped Spinner.

The red head was playing sonic sniper with at least three Zurk. "I'm trying. Just fire some concussion bombs will you?"

The Buster fired off 2 bombs and took out a few other Sark with the maces. Finally Stanford cleared the way of Zurk and yelled "Hey Sefina! I'm back! I don't suppose you want to try and scare me again. It didn't turn out that well for you last time did it?"

The blue snarled and turned on him. Stanford got off 5 shots before the air from her Vytrex stopped him. "Come on! I know you can do better than that!" the Brit teased her. Sefina willed away her vehicle and pounced on top of the Reverb's sunroof/door. She dug her fingers inside and pried it open. She reached in and pulled Stanford up.

"Um, guys, a little help!" begged Stanford.

No one answered. "Someone! Anyone?" he yelped. Just as Sefina gave him a sadistic smile, a line of blue energy hooked itself around her waist. It shocked her and she screamed in pain. Sefina dropped Stanford back into the Reverb and tugged at the strand of energy. Every time she touched it, it gave her another shock. The Buster pulled her in to a small cage like thing, sitting atop the hood. As soon as she touched the bars she went into hibernation form. Spinner, Sherman, and Stanford headed back to earth. The last thing Sefina heard was an angst scream from Krytus.

**A/N**

**In the next chapter the team interrogates Sefina. Don't expect to learn too much about her though. And I don't mean to whine but come on people! I want some more reviews! Please! I'm updating like every day. Its hard work. I just needed to say that. So review plz, but go easy on me it's my first story. Oh and I know I say Brit for Stanford a lot but I don't have anything against them. I love London! They have awesome malls there. I was just coming up with more creative ways to say Stanford because let's face it saying Stanford said or said Stanford all the time is boring. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Updated twice in one day! I managed to finish it and I was like oh whatevs. Might as well just post it now. *sigh* it's another short chapter. I'm trying to make them longer but . . . ug. Well sorry and I hope you like it.**

**And disclaimer: I still don't own hot wheels Battle Force 5. I just own Sefina. **

Chapter 10

Die

**Sefina's POV**

"Where am I?" she thought. "How did I get here?"

She was bound to a wall her hands and feet held with cuffs. She tried to pull against them. She hated being confined like this. Always had since- NO! She would think of those things. Never again. But now she needed to get out of here. She remembered. Remembered how she had been forced into hibernation mood. She winced slightly remembering the pain that the whip of energy caused. She was surprised it hadn't broken her shell. She had been captured. Captured by the humans and _Sage_. Sage, that annoying, perfect blue sentient with the perfect life. Sage had grown up with two Axons in a nice house with plenty of food. She was always so smart and other sentients always loved her. Sage had everything just handed to her. Sefina had to fight for everything. She was just like the reds. They understood her and understood what she had gone though. Sage didn't. She still believed that blue sentients were a race of benevolent do gooders and reds were a horrible warrior race. How wrong she was.

Just then the very sentient she was thinking of appeared in front of her.

"Sefina, it's good to see you again." Sage said.

She smirked "Excuse me if I think differently _Sage._"

**Normal POV**

Behind the Sage the leader of the human team came in followed by their huntress.

"Can I assume that I am on earth?" Sefina asked.

The leader looked at her warily. "You may." he said.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions." The huntress said.

Sefina rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You want to know why I joined Krytus, why I helped destroy all Sage's people and why I want to become a red sentient right?"

The three other beings in the room nodded. Sefina looked at them for a few minutes and said "Very well."

Agura and Vert looked at each other surprised. "Just like that?" Vert asked.

Sefina looked amused. "What did you expect me to put up a fight?" the humans nodded. "Sorry to disappoint you. The questions you want answers to are all very easy. They can all be answered in just a few words. I joined Krytus, helped destroy the blues and want to turn myself into a red sentient because blue sentients are brutal."

She said it with a bored tone as if it should be obvious.

Sage took a step forward. "The reds killed all my people and you have to nerve to call _them_ brutal!" she was yelling. This was the maddest BF5 had ever seen Sage.

"Ah, but you still don't understand. Why do you think we decided to kill off all of your people?" Sefina said without a shred of fear in her voice.

"Maybe it's cause you're deranged and crazy like all the reds are! Or maybe it's because you're evil."

Sefina's voice, already cool to begin with, got even colder. "I am sure that annoying, daft artillery expert told you that I called myself the only sane blue sentient. Have you wondered why? Never mind I'll tell you. I am the only sane blue sentient."

"You helped kill your people! Usually that is a sign of madness." Vert said.

Sefina gave him a glare that could freeze the Sahara Desert. "Let's get one thing straight. The blue sentient race is not my people. They are Sage's. They were never there for me when I needed them. They were and still are the cause of my suffering."

"Whether you like it or not you are a blue sentient Sefina. You are part of the blue sentient race." Sage said.

The deranged blue gave an evil chuckle. "Not for much longer."

"Yes, Stanford told us about your experiments with mixing antimatter and hadron matter. You could be killing yourself." Sage said.

Sefina shrugged. "If I knew how to change myself to a red earlier I'd be dead already."

Agura stared at her. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Why would I ever tell you?" Sefina said, amused.

Agura and Vert looked at each other. Even though they had managed to capture Sefina they were not any closer to finding out what possessed Sefina to join Krytus. They had already known she hated the blues but why? And what did she mean when she told Vert that her sister had been murdered.

"Because we can help you." Vert said.

Sefina burst out laughing. "Help me? How? Every one of my family is gone. All I have to live for is Krytus and revenge of my sisters' murder."

"Your sister died of a virus." Sage said.

Sefina smiled sadly. "Yes she did. But did you ever wonder how she got that virus?"

"I just assumed it had something to do with you living on the streets." said Sage, surprised.

"Oh it did. It defiantly did." Sefina muttered.

"Stop playing these games. Just tell us, in a straight answer, how your sister died and why you joined Krytus." Vert said irritated.

Sefina looked straight at him her eyes glowing with fire, ice and sadness. "You will never know, human. Not until you're dying day. Just before Krytus strikes you down, I will be sure to tell you all of my secrets. But until that day you will remain in the dark. You will continue to fight for the wrong side. And when you die you will die with regret."

**A/N:**

**The next chapter will most likely be in Sefina's point of view. Probably. And I'll see if I can make it longer. **

**Thanks for reading and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! A long chapter! Finally. I like this chapter a lot. I hope you like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hot wheels Battle Force 5. See I'm really poor. All I own is Sefina and Kana and any original ideas.**

Chapter 11

Memories

**Sefina's POV**

I remembered his scream when I was forced into hibernation mode. It was a yell of exasperation. Mostly. Under the irritation, I could hear the pain. The pain of us being separated. I knew Krytus would rescue me. We had been through so much together. It pained me to be apart from him. He helped me see the truth. How horrible blues were. How much they had hurt both of us. He had never hurt me. Ever. He had saved me. Saved me in a physical sense and in a mental sense. Memories tried to flood my mind. I forced them back. I didn't want to relive the pain. But the more I thought about being chained the wall the more I could see the memory. Finally it became too much. It washed over my mind.

_Flashback_

_I held up my hands trying to stop him._

_ "You can't do this." I gasped._

_He gave a sadistic grin and took a few steps forward. "I can do what I want, girl. You can't stop me."_

_He backed me up against a wall. I tried to shove him away but he caught my arms._

_ "Leave me alone." I said. I wasn't going to beg. I was going to fight._

_He tilted his head pretending to consider. "No." he said._

_I tried to wiggle away but he was bigger and stronger than me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. "You have grown Sefina. You have grown into a beautiful young sentient. It's a really shame that you won't look at anyone but that hot headed red. What's his name? Is it Krytus?" he was just toying with me now. "Yes, that's it." he said. "My friends say he's a real wimp. It's really too bad. If you had just considered that he might not be the best guy for you, I wouldn't have to take such . . . drastic measures."_

_I sneered at him. "Oh and who would be a better guy for me? You? Please, Krytus is a better person then you any day."_

_All he did was laugh and run a hand roughly down my cheek. "He's not here for you now is he?"_

_I screamed once as his hand dipped lower. I shut my eyes knowing what came next. But all I heard was a soft cough from him and I opened my eyes. He slumped down on the ground and behind him was Krytus. I gasped and ran to him. He didn't kiss me; he just pulled me straight into a hug. I was grateful._

_ "Are you alright?" he asked looking me over quickly._

_I wanted to say I was but that would be a lie. I shook my head unable to speak. Tears started streaming down my face._

_ "Shh," he whispered to me, "Everything is fine. He'll never hurt you again."_

_I managed to mutter a few words. "B-but you just killed him. Don't- don't you feel bad?"_

_Those yellow eyes looked straight into my soul. Krytus nodded slowly. "I don't like what I did. But I would do it a thousand times if it meant saving you. There isn't anything I would do for you, Sefina. I love you."_

_I pressed my head to his strong chest. "I love you too." I whispered back. _

_ "Come on." He said. "Let's go."_

_He led me out of the ally and I looked back at his blue shell. Then I turned back towards Krytus. I smirked a bit and said "I suppose we'll be keeping this from your sister too?"_

_End of flashback _

I shook my head a bit. Looking back on what happened it should have been obvious to me. But it wasn't. Krytus was the one to see it first. To see that the Multiverse would be better without blues. The blue sentients had hurt all of us. They could not be allowed to live. They had to die.

**Sage's POV**

Why was she being like this? Couldn't she see that my brother would only bring harm to the Multiverse? I knew she loved him but how could she do this? How could she help destroy her people? I thought back to what she said. "The blue sentient race are not my people. They were and still are the cause of my suffering." What had my people ever done to her? How could she disown her race? The blues were a benevolent race. They would never hurt anyone unless it was a last resort. Yet Sefina claimed they were brutal and they had hurt her more times then she could count. I would never harm Sefina. I did not know of any blue that would.

It had been a few hours since we had questioned Sefina. I had gone to analyze the interrogation. My research did not yield much. It alerted me to the fact that when Vert asked the last question something in Sefina's eyes changed. I went down to tell the team of this discovery and found them in the lounge. None of them were watching, what they called, TV. Instead they were muttering to one another. When I walked in the room they all stopped abruptly.

"What is happening?" I asked suspiciously.

Vert shook his head. "It's nothing, Sage. What do you want?"

I knew he was lying. "Vert I want to know what you were conversing about."

Vert sighed and said "Sage it's not important. It's nothing you need to-"

"Just tell her Vert." Agura said

He looked at her with surprise. "Tell me what?" I asked.

"We were just talking about why Sefina joined Krytus." Vert said.

I blinked at him. "And why did you not wish to tell me this?"

"Because," Agura continued, "We think the reason might have something to do with Sefina being abused by blues."

I stared at them. Vert, Agura and Sherman all looked at me with pity. Spinner and Zoom both had odd expressions on their face like they didn't know what to think. Stanford had a dreamy look like he was thinking about his fight with Sefina.

"But that's impossible." I whispered. "The blue sentients would never hurt someone without a good-" I trailed off. I remembered one time. It was when Sefina was still living with us. We were 9 million, the equivalent of 16 year olds on earth. Sefina and Krytus had walked into our house. Both had grim expressions on their faces and it looked like Sefina had been crying.

_Flashback_

_ "What's wrong you guys?" I asked surprised to see them like that._

_Sefina shook her head and Krytus literally waved me off. "Where's mom and dad?" he asked._

_ "Um," I said, "They went to the store. They should be back any minute. Why?"_

_The two of them glanced at each other. "We have to tell them something." Sefina said._

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "We just- it's nothing really." my brother scrambled for an excuse._

_ "Did you guys break up?" I asked concerned._

_Krytus looked uncomfortable and Sefina burst out laughing. My brother looked at her surprise lighting in his eyes._

_Through giggles Sefina said "No, we're still together." My brother smiled gently as he looked at her._

_ "Then what happened?" I said demanding an answer._

_Sefina stopped laughing. After she stopped I could see a haggard look about her._

_ "Some younger sentients were bullying a Diad. Krytus and I helped the Diad out. We just want to tell your parents that we saw a Diad getting bullied and we want to know if they know the Diads' master or mistress."_

_ "Oh, ok." I said._

_Sefina gave me a weak grin and she and Krytus went to her room. I knew I really shouldn't spy on them but I couldn't help myself. I heard them talking._

_ "Wow, Sefina. I had no idea you were such a good liar." Krytus said._

_My eyes went wide. They lied to me! Why? I resisted the temptation to slam through the door and accuse them. I kept listening._

_Sefina laughed weakly. "I had to learn some things on the streets. Lying was the first."_

_A tone of concern crept into my brother's voice. "You're sure he didn't hurt you?" he asked._

_ "Yes he hurt me." Sefina said quietly._

_ "What!" my brother said loudly with bits of panic in his voice. "Where?"_

_ "Here," Sefina said "He hurt me here."_

_I didn't see where she pointed but I heard Krytus say "Oh."_

_ "Yes. I can't believe that happened to her. And it was all those years ago."_

_I heard a small sob. "Don't worry. That blue won't bother you anymore. You're safe." My brother whispered._

_End of flashback_

"What do you think happened to her?" Sherman wondered.

"It's anyone's guess. Although it sounds like she was bullied." Vert said.

I couldn't talk anymore. Could it really be? Could some of my people really be that bad? I didn't know what to think.

**On the Red Sentient planet**

**Krytus' POV**

She was gone. _They_ took her. I hadn't protected her. I would get her back. I remembered how I felt around her.How I felt when he first found her. How I felt when her sister died. How I felt when I found her trying to fend off that Blue Sentient. And how I felt about killing him. After that, after seeing the horrified look in her eyes I vowed to always protect her. I swore to her that I would always keep her safe. I didn't keep that promise.

_Flashback _

_ "Yes, he hurt me." She said looking into my eyes._

_I panicked. I thought I gotten him before he really hurt her. "What? Where?"_

_Sefina looked at me sadness in her eyes. "Here," she murmured, "He hurt me here."_

_She pointed at her heart. "Oh," I said softly._

_ "Yes. I can't believe that happened to her. And it was all those years ago." Sefina looked so sad. She looked like she had nothing left. The small sob that came from her throat nearly ripped my heart apart._

_ "Don't worry. That blue won't bother you anymore. You're safe." I didn't know if that would truly help but I needed her to stay with me. If she died I would die with her. Sefina looked up into my eyes. She smiled softly at me like I was the one who needed to be comforted._

_ "You know I wouldn't commit suicide right?" she asked me. I stared at her wondering how she knew what I was thinking. "I can see it in your eyes Krytus. You're worried about me killing myself."_

_I looked to the side feeling ashamed. She had just gone through that and I was being selfish._

_ "Hey," she said pulling my head around to meet her eyes again. "I will never do that to you. I know how it feels to lose someone. I won't be the one to make you feel that much pain. Besides I need you as much as you need me. I promise I will never leave you that way Krytus."_

_ "You promise?" I asked sounding like I was 2 million again._

_ "I promise." She said._

_ "Well then I promise to never let anything hurt you again. I promise to always be there for you when you need me."_

_ "Are you sure?" she asked. "That's a pretty big promise."_

_This time I smiled at her. She was right. We needed each other. "I'm sure."_

_End of flashback_

I _would_ keep my promise. I _would_ save her from my sister and her team of human friends. I _would_ always be there for her.

**A/N:**

**Ya I know I said that Sage wouldn't have anymore flashbacks but I lied. This chapter is exactly what the title says. It memories. I don't have a very clear idea of what the next chapter is gonna be about. Curse you writers block! But BF5 will probably question Sefina again. Review please! I really like it when you do! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sefina: I'm back!**

**Me: Sefina! *Gives Sefina a bear hug***

**Sefina: Ugh! Get off human!"**

**Me: Hey! I created you! You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me! You can't be rude to me!**

**Sefina: And you wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for your parents and you are rude to them.**

**Me: Ok, you know what, can you just do the disclaimer so the people can read? A certain Melosa has been waiting for this!**

**Sefina: fine. BF5DBlover does not own any of this except for me.**

**Me: Whoohoo! Now read on people! **

Chapter 12

Revelation

Sefina was still hanging from the wall. She needed to recharge soon, but she has already decided that she wouldn't give her enemies the pleasure of know they had exhausted her. The Blue Sentient thought back to the last interrogation. They had finally gotten something out of her.

_Flashback_

_Sefina sneered. "For the last time you will not get me to talk about my past."  
_

_"All we want to know is why you decided to help Krytus." the leader, whose name was apparently Vert said.  
_

_"And all I want to know is why you keep asking me that question." Sefina snapped back._

_The room fell silent for a few minutes. Vert and Sage were both there like last time. This time Stanford had accompanied them instead of Agura. _

_Vert spoke up again. "We want to help you." _

_Sefina's tone softened ever so slightly. "When I told you that you couldn't help me, I meant it."_

_"Explain why we can't help you." Sage said._

_"Because it is too late."_

"_Too late for what?" Stanford asked._

"_Too late for my parents. Too late for my sister." Sefina said. Her expression was blank and her eyes stared at nothing._

_End of flashback_

**Vert's POV:**

I thought back to our last questioning season with Sefina. When she said that it had been too late for her parents and her sister, it reminded me of those few years. Of those promises made and broken. Of those lives lived and lost. And then I realized something. She and I were alike. She and I had both lost something. We both tried to block out the feelings of pain and regret. But we were not the same. I had taken my feelings and channeled them into doing something good. She had channeled them into doing something bad. I also realized we might be going about this the wrong way. She had kept her feelings so bottled up that she felt uncomfortable sharing them with anyone. I was beginning to understand why Sefina had joined the Red Sentients. She wanted an outlet for her anger and pain. She wanted to cause others the same horrible feelings she had felt. The puzzle that was Sefina was started to come together. Just a few pieces were left unsolved. But if I played my cards right I might be able to answer all the unanswered questions.

**Sefina's POV:**

I heard something coming down the hall. I shook my head trying to wake up. Quickly, I ran I systems check. Everything was fine besides the fact that if I wasn't allowed to recharge in a few days, I would begin to run on reserve power. I turned on my scanners wondering who or what had come to see me. My test revealed it was that human leader. I was surprised. It was late at night, almost 12:30 and they had already questioned me today.

The human grew nearer and I scanned his emotions. Again, I was startled. As usual he was determined and confident, but under the surface he was nervous and . . . sad? Was that truly sorrow? Of course I had felt sorrow before, but I wondered why the leader of the _great_ Battle Force 5 was sad. I scanned him again, this time on a deeper level. I found that yes, that emotion was defiantly sorrow. It was so deeply ingrained that it was on the edge of despair. It was connected to two females- one with dirty blonde hair and emerald blue eyes. She was older and looked a lot like the leader. The other female was younger. She had darker hair and her eyes were green instead of blue. Other than that she looked like the first female. The picture change and a male was there. He had darker hair and green eyes like the younger female. Everything else was the same as the leader.

I frowned trying to make sense of these visions. It was obvious he had loved all of these humans very much and yet . . . the overwhelming sadness was irrevocably intertwined with them. My eyes widened. Could it be?

**Normal POV:**

Vert entered Sefina's holding room. Sefina looked closely at him wondering if the idea that had just spawned in her mind was true.

"So." Vert said his voice emotionless.

"Human, what happened?" Sefina asked her eyes intense.

Vert reared back slightly. "What do you mean?"

Sefina rolled her eyes. "What happened to your sister and parents?"

The leader of Battle Force Five almost passed out. "What do you know about my family?"

"I barley know anything. That's why I'm asking!"

Vert smirked. "This is beginning to sound familiar."

"Ok fine human. You want to know about my past? I'll tell you about my past if you tell me about yours." Sefina sounded almost desperate.

Vert looked up at her and stared. It couldn't be that easy. "Why would you make that deal with me? I thought you never wanted anyone know about your past."

Sefina shook her head. "I need to know. I need to know how alike we really are."

Vert looked at her for a few more seconds and then closed his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you."

The blonde took a deep breath and started telling his story. "A long time ago, when I was just a boy, my father disappeared in his car. He never came back. We looked everywhere for him and we just couldn't find him. After a while my mom started to go crazy. She wanted her husband back. She started accusing everyone of murdering him. Her brother of killing him because they had never liked each other. She even accused a journalist, saying that he was so desperate for news he had decided to kill someone just to get publicity. Finally she was convinced that a police officer had done it because he and my mom had been teenaged sweethearts and he wanted her back. It got to a point where she kept my sister and me away from school so we didn't run into him. My sister Maya was my only strong point in this. After about a year of living like this, people from an asylum took my mother away. I haven't seen her since. My sister was the only one I had left." Vert hesitated in his story.

"She promised didn't she?" Sefina asked softly, making Vert look up.

"W-what?" Vert asked.

This time Sefina's eyes slid shut. "Your sister. She promised to always be there for you."

Vert stumbled back a step. "How- how did you know?"

Although her eyes remained closed Sefina's lips curled up in a small, gentle smile. "Because I've promised that very same thing."

Vert glanced off to the side. When he looked back he found her eyes trained on him.

"But she didn't keep her promise did she." This time it was not a question.

Vert nodded. "No. Maya committed suicide two years after my mom got taken away. She left a note. All it said was 'I love you, little brother.' After all these years I still don't know why."

Vert was surprised when he felt tears gently streaming down his face. He was even more surprised to see Sefina shed a single tear.

"We are alike. But we are not the same." Sefina whispered just loud enough for Vert to hear. "Human," she said louder, "I am sorry for your loss. And I am sorry I acted rudely, when I did not know the full story."

Vert gave the Blue Sentient a small smile. "Its- it's not a big deal. But I have one request." He said sounding fairly strong.

Sefina looked at him warily. "What?"

"Whoever you made that promise to? Don't break it. Whatever you do don't break it."

Sefina's face was serious. "I have no intention to, Vert."

"Good. Now, Sefina, I think you owe me a story."

**Hehe I bet you guys just can't wait to learn Sefina's story. Well I know it so that's why I'm gonna be a little mean and make you wait. But the more reviews I get the sooner you guys are going to know exactly what happened to Kana. . . XD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: And finally the story of Sefina's past.**

**Sefina: Good now I can see how it ends.**

**Me: You ARE Sefina! You know how it ends.**

**Sefina: *Looks up* not your silly story. This book, the Hunger Games. I'm on the last chapter. It gave me some good ideas just in case I want to torture some people. *stares off into space, a wicked smile on her face*. (Hey! That rhymed!)**

**Me: *Muttering* uh oh I better not let her see the rest of the books.**

**Sefina: You mean there is more torture later in the series? Give me those books!**

**Me: Never! *Starts running away***

**Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 or Hunger Games. All I own is Sefina and Kana.**

**I was going to wait to post this but I was just too excited.**

Chapter 13

The Past

"My story started when I was very young. I was a child of one million. My sister and I had gone to get food. My sister although a Red, was more . . . delicate than I was. She looked up to me and I was always there for her. We were racing to get back to the house and like usual I won."

Sefina had been staring, unblinkingly, off into space. When she said the last sentence her expression faltered. Her eyes slipped towards Vert and she took a deep breath.

"It was then when I noticed something was off. The front door to our house was open." a small smile appeared on her lips as she thought of a happier time. "My mother hated when that happened. I told my sister to stay where she was and I went to check out the house."

The small smile was nowhere to be seen now. "At first it seemed like everything was fine. And then I saw it." she stopped sadness creeping over her.

"Saw what?" Vert asked quietly, understanding the pain she was going through.

She looked at him again and nodded. "My father's shell. His _empty _blue shell. It was crumpled on the ground in the kitchen. Just past that was my mother's shell. She had been sitting in our living room. Her red shell was collapsed on the sofa."

Suddenly her voice switched over to monotone. "I was so scared. At first all I could think of was someone destroying me like they did with my parents. Until a voice broke into my thoughts and brought me to my senses. It was my sister's voice. I had to protect her. I could let her see the bodies of our parent's shells."

"You found them?" Vert asked, incredulous.

Sefina didn't break in her story. She just nodded as if she was afraid to stop speaking. "I took her away from there as fast as I could. We ran past houses of neighbors and friends. We left anyone who would be able to help us behind. Looking back now it was probably smarter to let someone help us. But I was young and foolish. I didn't think about the future only the present. Finally, when it grew dark, we stopped in a small ditch to rest. Then I did something that would haunt me forever. It would kill me inside."

Vert looked at her seriously. "What?" he whispered knowing how painful losing someone was.

"I promised to keep her safe. I promised to take care of her." grief exploded in her eyes. "I didn't keep those promises."

Vert looked at her again. She hadn't kept her promise either. Why did all these people make promises they couldn't keep?

Sefina continue her tale of woe. "So for a few years we were able to survive. People thought we were cute and they wanted to help us. My sister learned how to sing for money. I however took a slightly darker turn and learned how to steal and pick pocket."

Vert flashed a look of surprise at her. She shrugged in return.

"It worked. I was never caught, not once. But then disaster struck."

"What do you mean?" Vert asked. "What happened?"

Sefina gave a wry smile. "We got older. Not many Sentients would help us. But that wasn't the worst thing."

Vert tilted his head slightly indicating that she should continue.

"The worst part was the _males_." Scorn dripped off every part of her voice. "When they started _paying attention_," she used those words like they were an expletive, "to us, things got much more dangerous."

Vert shifted slightly, embarrassed. But right now Sefina could care less about what he thought.

"You want to know what my sister died of? Take a guess." She said with disdain.

This was one of the most confusing parts of Sefina's story.

"Sage said Kana died of a virus." Vert said carefully.

Sefina's smile was dry and unforgiving. "She did. But she got that virus because of intimate contacted. Can you guess what that means?"

Vert's eyes widened. Sefina would never let her sister become a prostitute so that could only mean . . . He looked at Sefina disgust and repulsion filling his gaze. He could barely choke out the one word, "Raped?"

Sefina nodded her face carefully blank. "Yes. I saw everything threw our mind link. We were 5 million years old." The Sentient glanced at the human. "We were as developed as 12 years olds on earth."

More expressions flashed upon the blonde leaders face. He was appalled and horrified. He was apologetic and furious.

**Vert's POV:**

She talked about it so causally. If it was me I would be spitting out the words and seeing red. I would be overcome with grief and fury. But then I realized that for a while, she had probably felt the same way. That right now she was holding herself back. And I realized that she _had _probably gotten retribution. Another puzzle piece fell into place.

"They were Blues?" I asked finally beginning to understand.

**Sefina's POV:**

"Yes." I said. I was fighting back the instincts to yell and scream and cry. I felt the pain and quickly those same memories flashed through me. I hoped he was finally beginning to understand.

**Normal POV:**

Sefina continued her tone and face expressionless. "Fast forward two years to when we were seven million. My sister had gotten sick a few days after she was assaulted. Now I was struggling to keep both of us alive. I was so exhausted that I let my guard slip. And that's when Krytus found me."

_Flashback:_

_Sefina was falling asleep on her feet. She had stayed up extra late pick pocketing. Like always she was slightly ashamed but she and her sister needed to survive. She leaned back against a wall in a small ally that was blocked by a dilapidated building. She sank to the ground battling hunger, fatigue and overall fear. _

_A voice came from the shadows. "Are you alright?"_

_Sefina leaped to her feet eyes staring in horror. "Who's there?"_

_A Red male, who looked young, stepped forward silently._

_Sefina retreated quickly. "Stay away from me!" she said remembering how Kana had faired._

_The Red recoiled. He spoke again, his voice harsh. "Why? Because I'm a Red?"_

"_No." Sefina said frowning._

"_It's just . . . I don't know you and you're a," she hesitated slightly, "a male." She whispered._

_The Reds face softened. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. "What are you doing here?"_

_Sefina's face hardened. "Why?" she asked suspiciously._

_Confusion flashed on the Reds face. "Because I want to know." He said._

"_What are you doing here?" Sefina asked._

_The Red rolled his eyes but complied. "I needed to get away from some Sentients at school. They bother me."_

_Right away Sefina understood that this Sentient didn't know how good his life was. He got to go to school and meet friends. He ate enough every night. He didn't go to sleep wondering if his sister would be alive when he woke up. He was not a criminal. _

_Sefina stood, anger flooding her gaze. "You think you have it rough?" she yelled. "You're lucky! You get food, friends! You don't have to worry about dodging police or your dying sister! You have a good life!" tears filled Sefina's eyes but she forced them back. She never cried in front of anyone._

_The Sentient took a step back. Then his own rage exploded. "You think living here is __**easy**__? I'm a Red and we live on the Blue Sentient planet! People don't like me! They tease and ridicule me. They hate me and I hate them. You Blues have everything so easy. You won't be talking about how easy my life was if you were a Red!" he snapped back._

_Sefina opened her mouth to retort but something stopped her short. A memory of her sister being assaulted. Her eyes widened. Her sister had been raped because she was a Red. _

_She stumbled backward shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. Those monsters where ever worse then she thought. How could they do something like that? It was horrible._

"_I can't believe I never knew." Sefina said still in shock._

_The Red Sentient in front of her looked startled. "What do you mean?"_

_She looked at him and a smile crept up on her face. "Let's start over. My names Sefina."_

"_Krytus." he said extremely confused._

_Sefina smiled again. "I think we've both got stories to tell."_

_End of flashback_

"I can't believe- I don't want to believe-" Vert was incapable of making a complete sentence.

Sefina watched his reaction. He was stunned by what she had just reveled. "That's not the end of it either. There's more pain and more suffering." She said trying to continue in monotone but failing.

Vert was dismayed. "How could you live through such pain? And there's more?"

"Yes, there is." Sefina paused, rearranging her features to look calmer. "About a week later my sister got violently sick. Krytus, Sage and I bring her to a hospital. She lived for about three more weeks." As much as Sefina was trying to sound emotionless, it was a lost cause. Tears burned in her eyes. She fought to keep them back. "I stayed with Krytus and his family. We were continuously bullied by Blue Sentients. We didn't tell Sage. We kept her out of it because we _feared _for her safety." Sefina sneered and shook her head. "Kytren and Kyburi were two of our few friends. At first they didn't like me very much. But once I told them my story, we got closer. In time Kyrosys and Krylox found us and we comforted them. But what really did it for me and Krytus was that I was placed in that same position."

Vert understood in a second. "You were raped?"

"Almost. Krytus killed that vulgar Blue before he could go through with his plan." She drew out the word plan so Vert would understand the horror. "And everything else is history."

"That's horrible. That's atrocious. I can't even begin to consider what I would do if that happened to me. But I think you went about this all wrong." Vert said hoping he could make her she reason.

Sefina was not in the mood. "How so?" she snarled. "Do you blame me for what I did? Do we blame me for wanting to end the Blues? To save future generations of Reds?

Vert shook his head slowly. "No. but I think you made the mistake of thinking all Blues are like that. You're not like that. Sage isn't like that."

Sefina snapped. "Sage gets everything she wants! Always has, always will. She depends on others doing her dirty work so she can sit in the shadows and scheme. She was always perfect. People always loved her. No one would ever think of laying a hand on her. She so smart so talented. So perfect. It makes me sick. She's so content to let other things pass her by. And they reason I'm not like that is because I never want anyone who doesn't deserve to feel pain to feel it."

"Don't you think some of the Blues you killed were innocent?" Vert asked intending to push her past her limits.

The Blue Sentient was not done though. "Maybe, but their children could have been horrible."

"That's a pretty big 'if'."

Sefina shrugged. "Look at the bigger picture, human. With no Blues the Multiverse wouldn't be as terrible."

"How does that make sense?" asked a baffled Vert.

"Everything in the Multiverse revolves around that the Sentients are doing. If we are at war the Multiverse is at war. If we are peaceful the Multiverse is peaceful. If we are doing terrible things everyone in the Multiverse is doing terrible things."

"Why don't you just try talking?" Vert asked

Sefina rolled her eyes. "We tried that remember? We had a truce. But the time when I was almost raped _was_ at the time of the truce. It proved to us that the Multiverse would be better without Blues."

Vert was getting frustrated as well. "Why can't you understand not all Blues are like that?'

"And why can't you understand that the Multiverse would be better without Blues?"

"Why won't you let us help you?" Vert asked.

Sefina lost it. "Because I don't want help! I don't need it. I know what I'm doing! And I especially don't want help for anyone associated with a **Blue.** Now leave. Get away from me."

"But-"

"No!" Sefina roared. "I told you my story. That is all you asked for. I don't know if you were thinking that by getting me to reveal my past it would make me have a wondrous revelation but whatever you thought you were wrong. Get out of my face and leave me alone. I _never_ asked for your help. I don't know why you think I'd need it."

Vert turned and walked out the door. Just before it slammed shut Sefina heard him mutter "because we all need help sometime."

**So pretty good right? I'm almost finished with this story. It's probably going to have two more chapters. Oh and I renamed it Crazy Promises because promises seem to take a big role in it. thank you for reading and don't forget to review. If you thought this was good wait until you read the next chapter. Heheh. Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is it. The turning point in Crazy Promises. Read it through carefully. I hope you like it. There should only be one more chapter. Thank you for reading my story.**

Chapter 14

The Present

As the door closed behind the leader of Battle Force 5 he only had one thought burning in his mind.

'What do I do now?' the thought repeated itself over and over again until it became almost madding. He knew what he had wanted to know. But what to do with the information?

Vert shook his head desperate to free himself from the overwhelming process of wondering how he should proceed. He decided he would sleep. Maybe when he woke up things would be so much clearer . . .

**The next day:**

Nope. That plan hadn't worked at all. He still felt like he was drowning. Sleep had not cleared one thing up. He _knew_ he needed to tell his team, but he couldn't do that without exposing his passed as well. Would he have to sacrifice his private life to save Earth? Was that truly the only path forward? Vert rubbed his forehead. Facts, he needed to think about facts. He started a list.

Fact one: Sefina had had a worse childhood then any of them had guessed.

Fact two: Because she valued her privacy so much it was unlikely the she would divulge any of her story to the other members of his team.

Fact three: He had to tell his teammates what he had learned.

Fact four: he couldn't do that without jeopardizing his private life.

Fact five: he really had to stop listing facts and get breakfast before someone noticed he was missing.

With a sigh he got to his feet and threw on a shirt. He stalked downstairs slowly hoping no one would notice his brooding attitude.

When Vert finally reached the dining room, he glanced around quickly noting that everybody but Stanford was there. He walked slowly to one of the two open chairs at the table and slumped down praying nobody would look at him.

No such luck.

"Hey Vert whats up?" Spinner asked.

"Yeah, you seen kinda down dude." Zoom said.

"I'm fine, guys." Vert said. Only his voice convinced them that he was anything but fine.

"If you want to talk," Sherman put in.

"We're here for you." Agura finished.

"Look guys its nothing. I- just didn't sleep too well last night." Not a lie but a half truth.

His teammates glanced at each other and him but agreed to let it go for now.

Vert sat there silently eating his toast. Suddenly something in his brain clicked. Sage! He would go to Sage first. She would know what to do.

The blonde finished his meal in a few more bites and said a quick 'see ya later' to his team. He hurried to the lab knowing that was where Sage would be.

"Sage!" he cried bursting into her room.

Sage turned and looked at him worry and surprise etched on her face. "Vert?"

"Sage I need to tell you something!" Vert said. He quickly blurted out all that had happened the night before including his own story.

When he was finished Sage literally staggered. She put her hand against a table. "I- I can't believe it. Blues tortured them. Sefina wasn't lying about _any_ of it. Why didn't they tell me? I could have helped them. And Vert, you should have told us about your past as well. We are your family now."

That was perhaps the sweetest thing he had ever heard Sage say.

"Thanks Sage but we'll have to worry about that later. Our biggest concern right now is what to do with Sefina."

"Agreed. Somehow we have to get her to see things our way.

**Sefina's POV:**

I mulled over the conversation in my head. The things we had disclosed. After the human had left I realized I had told Krytus' secret as well as mine. The things the Blues had done to us were unforgivable. I had never wanted to attack our twin race. Neither had Krytus, Kyburi or the rest of the team. But they had truly given us no other choice. What were we suppose to do? Sit there and do nothing while other members of our race were pushed into a life time of death and despair? No. We would not let anybody else deal with the pain we went through. And now everything we fought for, all the lives lost was in jeopardy. Because of the humans and because of me.

But there was nothing that could change that now.

**Sage's POV:**

As Vert and I speculated on how to help Sefina and my brother, I couldn't help but wonder _why?_

Why had they kept so much from me? Did I really seem that weak to them? I could have helped them. Was it too late? Was there any chance that things could just return to normal? I hoped so. Maybe now that I understood the problem I could work to fix it.

And with Vert. he must have hurt so badly. Why did all these people promise to help one another? Helping others is good. But sometimes promising is bad. Promises shouldn't be made if they're crazy.

**Normal POV:**

After hours of cogitating, Vert and Sage had decided to tell the team that they had probed Sefina's memories. As long as Vert told them about his life before Battle Force 5 after they were finished with the war.

**Later:**

The team was aghast when they heard that.

"That's- no- why?" was all Agura could say.

"I can't even imagine what that must have been like." Spinner said shaking his head.

"I assumed it was something of this nature but _this?_ I'm surprised Sefina hadn't turned into a savage." Sherman said looking at the floor.

"Man that is just wrong. It's so horrible. How could she live though that?" Zoom couldn't believe what he had heard.

"And I thought my childhood was bad. At least I had a brother annoying as he might be." Stanford said.

"Guys I know it's shocking but we have to figure out some way to help her. According to Sage we only have a few days until Sefina starts running on reserve power." Vert said reminding them of their time limit.

"Vert this is so insane. I know you wanted to cure Sefina of her madness but it turns out Stanford was right. She not mad." Agura pointed out.

Sage took a step forward. "No!" she said forcefully, "She might not be as mad as we thought but not all Blues are like that. A fair number of them, much more then the majority would never lay a hand on any Red. We need to make her see that."

"Yeah but how?" Sherman asked. "She's been through so much Sage. And most of her pain had to do with Blue Sentients."

"I don't know." Sage said. "But we have to keep trying. If we can get her on our side, Krytus will listen to us. We could stop the war without killing anyone. We could rebuild my civilization. Mine and Krytus'.

"I hate to say it but we'll have to play on her sympathies. Kana and her parents. We'll have to convince her that they wouldn't want this war." Vert said struggling with what they had to do.

Battle Force Five nodded. They knew what they had to do.

**Sefina's POV:**

They were coming. All of them. My highly advanced hearing and smell alerted me to that fact. I had no idea what the leader had told them but I knew from the emotions in the air it wasn't good. From the leader I felt strength but under that worry. From the huntress I felt pity and readiness. From the scout I felt wondering and sympathy. From the artillery expert I felt haughtiness and empathy. From the bigger tech support I felt sadness and compassion. With his brother I felt something close to the same although the sadness was not as deep and more hyper. And lastly from _Sage_ I felt sorrow and pain.

They pushed through the door and I smirked at them.

"Well hello nice to see you in all one place. I assume to have all come here to try and convince me what I'm doing is wrong. Or is it because you want more answers? Either way I think you've run out of luck." My voice deepened to a snarl. "I given you all that you've asked for. Either release me or get out of here. I don't really care."

**Zoom's POV:**

She was so fearless so demanding. It was as if she had control of the situation and not chained to a wall. When Vert came in he looked hollow as of the story of Sefina had taken everything out of him. Sage had looked the same. But here was Sefina looking so proud and strong. Even though she had had a lot longer to deal with the things in her life, it had actually happened to her. No one could blame her.

**Normal POV:**

"You know we cannot release you Sefina. Not while you can't see clearly." Sage said sounding sad.

Sefina rolled her eyes. "Now you sound as if we walked straight out a nursery tale. Have it your way Sage. Even if you keep me here you won't get too much out of me. You know what happens when we run on reserve power."

All of them winced (except for Sefina) remembering when Sage had almost expired.

"Down to business Sefina. We want to join our side." Vert said his voice gently but commanding.

Sefina stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. BF5 look at each other quickly in wonder. They had never heard Sefina laugh before (save Sage) and her laugh was beautiful. It sounded of chiming bells. It was light and happy.

"Me? Join you? Human I knew you were naive but I never guessed anyone could be as foolish as you. You told them didn't you? About me my sister and Krytus. And you still expect me to join you, to help you bring back to race I despise. How utterly idiotic and absurd your feeble race must be. And I thought you might have understood. I suppose that makes me idiotic and absurd as well."

"Sefina, do you really think your parents would want you to fight in this war? You said they were a Red and a Blue. And they lived together in love. They had two kids that were one of the twin races. Do you really think they would want their two people ripped in half, torn as if they hated each other?" Sage pressed.

Sefina visibly flinched. "Never talk about my parents like you knew them." Suddenly Sefina's eyes began to blaze. "Or I'll kill you!" she tried to lunge at the other Blue but her restrains kept her back.

"What about your sister? You always said she hated conflict. Hated how Reds and Blues were split. But here you are causing more of the pain that she hated." Sage continued as if she hadn't heard Sefina's last comment.

Sefina's body started to glow and the temperature in the room got distinctly colder. "I hate you Sage! I'm doing this for my sister! And all the Reds tormented by your people! I'll kill you, like I kill that stupid Safara! And that idiot Serle! I'll destroy the Blue Sentient race if it's the last thing I do!"

Sage cringed. "You killed them?" she whispered.

Sefina was still screaming. "Yes! I killed them and everyone of Serle's horrible gang."

"Gang?" Sage asked a repulsive idea forming in her mind.

"Of course you didn't know. You were all in love with him! Didn't you wonder where Sheridan went? Did you know that your little boyfriends best bud tried to destroy me the same the _others_ destroyed my sister?"

"But surly Serle wasn't-"

"Wasn't what? Involved? He was the reason Sheridan got into it in the first place!" Sefina shrieked all the sadness, anger and pain spilling out of her at once. "Right now you should be thanking me for ending him!"

Sage sunk to the ground tears rolling out of her eyes. "No, no it can't be true." Her team surrounded her. Sage glared at her though her tears. "You're lying!"

Sefina laughed again but this time her laugh was dry. "Don't I wish. You think we enjoy this don't you? All the killing all the death? I'll tell you the truth. We hate it. We hate attacking our sisters and brothers. You think we _enjoy_ watching them suffer? We all hate it. We did it for the good of our people and for the good of the Multiverse. We have to make the Multiverse a better place. Reds helped create the Multiverse too Sage!"

"You've killed thousands of us!" Sage yelled.

"And you've destroyed millions of us! _Destroyed! _Death was much better than the pain you caused your people caused us Sage. How do you think I felt watch my sister die slowly and in pain tortured at 5 million years old. We didn't torture any of your people except for the ones how we knew deserved to die slowly. You have us all wrong Sage. You don't understand. You never will." Sefina said so bitterly it made everyone's heart ache.

Sage rose to her feet. "You're wrong." She said.

Sefina looked up furious. But before she could say anything Sage held up her hand.

"I _didn't _understand." Sage took a deep breath. "I do now."

Sefina stared at her in shock.

"All this time we've been telling you that we could help you. But we really need your help. Will you help us Sefina? Will you help us end the war between our people?" Sage asked fiercely.

Battle Force Five turned they gaze onto Sefina. A million emotions flashed through her eyes until she settled on one. Determination.

"Yes."

**Well? Did you like it? If you did let me know. Like I said before one more chapter and then it's all over. XDDD**


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter. And I know people usually do dedications in the beginning but I'm weird so I'm doing it here.**

**This is dedicated to Eric Greene, who died too young. We really miss you buddy. You had a heart of gold and green. We will always remember you.**

Chapter 15

The Future

"We should attack here first." Sage said pointed to a small part of the blue diagram. It was a map labeling all the points on the Red home world.

Battle Force Five had decided to raise a frontal assault on the Reds home world, using Sefina as their guide. All of them stood with Sefina and Sage, planning out their next move.

Sefina now released from her chains shook her head. "No. They know that's a good attack point so the Sark monitor it closely. Here would be a better place." She pointed to an out of the way area. "Sark don't go there often. And a path leading off of it heads to a cave in those mountains."

This time she pointed to a mountain range close to the Reds palace. "They used to be part of an underground communication system but now we don't use them because there are so few of us. It would be a good camp."

Vert and Agura looked closely at the plan Sefina had made out.

"Looks good to me." Agura said. Vert nodded in agreement.

"What do we do then, Sefina?" the leader asked.

"I have already devised a battle plan." The Sentient waved her had, bringing up a new set of triangular shaped screens. "From this cave it would be easy to get to this valley." She jabbed a finger at a large valley not too far from the cave.

"Why would we want to go there?" Zoom asked.

"Because in the valley is a small bunker. And under that small bunker is the Sark factory. If we destroy that we will severely cripple Krytus'," Sefina winced slightly on his name, "army. He, of course, has other factories but this is his best one by far."

"Ok, so how do we play this?" Vert asked.

Sefina's screens expanded. The Battle Force Five cars appeared on them.

"Two will attack the factory," she turned to look at them. "Agura will go. Her vehicles long limbs will serve this mission well. The brothers should also go. The code to shut down the factory is incepted. It changes every two days and it is never the same. I don't keep tract of them. Spinner will be needed to hack into the main computer and Sherman will be needed because of his knowledge of Sentient language."

Agura and the Cortez brothers high-fived.

"They will need a guard." Sefina continued. "I will run interference and Zoom will scout outside the valley all the way to the palace."

"Cool!" Zoom said.

"And what'll Vert and I be doing then?" Stanford asked.

"You will attack the palace directly."

"What?" Stanford croaked out.

"Even though I will be keeping the Sark from them," she waved a hand at Agura, Spinner and Sherman, "Krytus will still be aware that his factory is being attacked. He will most likely send Kryosys and Krylox after Agura and the brothers. He will definitely send Kytren after Zoom and he might keep Kyburi with him or send him after me. If you do not attack him, he will fight as well. Because we have split up, we will not be a match for him. Distract him at the palace and we will be able to take care of the rest."

Battle Force Five nodded. Her plan was dangerous but it could work.

"This is an all or nothing battle. If we lose we die." Sefina said her burning eyes touching everyone's face.

"This is a battle worth fighting, Sefina." Vert responded, meeting her gaze.

"We're behind you all the way." Agura seconded his statement.

"Yeah," Zoom and Spinner said. The rest of the team nodded.

"Good. To battle. For the Multiverse!" Sefina yelled.

**On the Red Sentient home planet:**

Sefina slammed down a few red Sark. "How are you doing?" she yelled into her com.

"Almost got it- there! Factory is down!" Spinner said.

"Excellent. Meet at this location in five minutes. We will help Vert and Stanford." Sefina commanded.

She destroyed a few more Sark. "Zoom! Continue scouting. We will help Vert and Stanford by ourselves."

"Got it!" Zoom said laughing as he cut down some Sark.

Sefina drove quickly to the point she had named. It was an old city that had many of the frozen Reds. Agura and the Cortez bros got there first.

"No way." Agura said sounding completely serious. "That is not right there."

"Could it really be?" Sherman asked.

"Uh, Sefina can you get here fast? We found something pretty interesting." Spinner said.

Sefina stamped on the gas, getting to the meeting point in seconds.

"Look!" Spinner said.

"Ah," Sefina said nodding, "I was wondering if you'd find that."

"You mean you knew it was here and you didn't tell us!" Agura yelled.

**At the palace:**

"Krytus! Surrender! You army has fallen!" Vert yelled at the red leader.

"I will not surrender like a weakling human. I will fight!" Krytus sneered back.

"If you come with us you'll get to see your mate again!" Stanford shouted at the Sentient.

"So you have poisoned her mind. I will change her back to the way she was before." Krytus didn't look surprised.

"Sefina joined us of her own free will, Krytus. She saw the truth of our ways." Vert responded.

Krytus blinked in his surprise. "She would never do that. She understands what I am trying to achieve."

"She does but she wants to try it a different way." Vert said gently.

Krytus spat at Vert. "We tried it like that human. She was almost destroyed as a result." As much as Krytus was trying to sound emotionless he didn't quite manage it.

"We want to make things better. Sage understands now. She'll help you! Help you and Sefina." Stanford told the Red.

"My sister had the perfect life! She would never understand any of this." Krytus snarled.

"But she does." Vert tried to convince him.

"You lie!" Krytus roared and leaped at Vert.

"I couldn't betray them anymore." Sefina said softly. "I had already done so much . . . against him."

"You still should have told us." Sherman said nicely.

Sefina looked at him fire raging in her eyes. "You don't understand. I _couldn't._ I couldn't betray him anymore. I fought on your side and help you in battle. You cannot expect anything else from me."

Agura sighed and nodded. "Fine Sefina. We'll respect your wishes. Should we destroy it or not?"

"Do what you want. I will not be part of it." the Blues Sentient said and turned away.

Sherman and Spinner nodded at Agura. She raised her claw up above the small structure and brought it down. Sefina closed her eyes tightly and grimaced when she heard a small grinding noise.

"Finish up here. I'll go help Vert and Stanford." She said and reformed her vehicle.

Vert used his sword to slash back at the enraged Sentient. Krytus ducked below his swing and formed his own sword. Vert swung again and this time Krytus parried his sword. Krytus leaned over in the pushing contest slowly wining. Suddenly Vert stepped backwards and Krytus stumbled forward. Vert cut him on the chest and shoved him away. The cut was not large but Krytus would break in a few seconds.

Just then Sefina appeared. Her eyes quickly took in the scene in front of her. Her mouth fell open and she let out a blood curdling shriek.

"No!"

Sefina swatted Vert out of the way like he was nothing. She shot to Krytus' side. Her hands flittered to his cut.

She turned on Vert. "Why?" she roared. "This was a forcefully persuasive mission!"

Vert was startled by her reaction. "But he didn't listen. Won't he just re-spawn?"

Tears emerged in her eyes. "His respawn chamber was destroyed. This is his final end."

Vert and Stanford gasped.

"Sefina I'm so sorry, I-"

Krytus coughed cutting off Vert. "So it's true then. You switched sides." He said his voice faint.

Sefina bit her lip. "Not really. I wanted to try peace again. Both of our races were getting hurt by this war. When I told Sage about Serle she was truly upset, Krytus. I- I didn't mean for it to end like this." She looked away from her partner's body.

Krytus looked at her delicately. He rubbed his hand against her face. "I know. I hope you can forgive me."

Sefina twitched away from him in shock. "Forgive you? For what?" she was bewildered.

"For not keeping my promise. I promised to always keep you safe." Krytus said sadly.

She took the hand rubbing her face in her own hand. "That doesn't matter to me. And you did keep me safe in so many ways. Thank you my love." Tear gently fell down her face.

"Thank you. I –I hope you rebuild our civilization peacefully. I love you." The once powerful Red Sentients voice was barely a whisper. His eyes slid close and the place where his shell had been punctured glowed brighter.

Sefina looked up and in a trance walked over to Vert's Saber.

"What are you doing?" Vert asked.

Sefina didn't answer him. When she reached the car she flipped it over on its side and pulled out his Sentient chip.

"Hey!" Vert yelled as Krytus began to glow brighter.

Sefina yet again ignored him and she placed the conversion chip on her mates' chest. Suddenly a bright blue light exploded. It swirled all around the palace making them blind.

When the light disappeared, Vert and Stanford saw Krytus holding Sefina who appeared to have fainted. His shell was completely healed.

"Sefina!" Krytus cried, "Sefina, are you okay?"

Stanford's car lit up. Sage was using a projection.

"Sefina will be fine. Somehow she channeled the energy from the conversion chip into Krytus. She is just exhausted." Sage said awe in her voice. "I have never heard of anything like that done before."

Just then Sefina woke up. She smiled slightly. "Of course you haven't Sage. It's me after all."

Sage gave a small laugh. Krytus rolled his eyes.

"Are you injured?" the male Sentient asked with concern.

Sefina shook her head. "Just a little tired."

Krytus looked at her gently. "Thanks for saving me."

Sefina smiled again. "I was returning the favor. It's nothing."

Vert cleared his throat. Sefina and Krytus looked up at him.

"Yes?" Krytus said irritably.

Sefina touched his cheek. "Be nice. I know it doesn't look like it but Vert's really helped us."

"Vert?" Krytus said annoyed.

Sefina rolled her eyes this time. "Don't worry Krytus, you don't have any competition."

If it was possible for a Sentient to blush Krytus was defiantly doing it.

Vert was a little red as well. "I was going to say that we could bring you to Earth to meet Sage. But only if you're on our side now."

Krytus looked at Sefina who nodded firmly.

"Very well human. To a new beginning."

**About a month later:**

Sefina, Krytus and Sage had helped revive the Sentient population. Sage and Krytus were now hugely important leaders and Sefina was the head of a task force which tracked down any illegal dealings even faster than the police.

Even though the rebuilding was slow it did have its fun points.

At one point Serle had appeared:

"Hello new leaders." A smooth male voice cut across the small room. BF5, Krytus, Sage and Sefina were all there planning the rebuilding process.

A handsome blue Sentient walked into the room.

Immediately Krytus lunged for him.

"You!" snarled the furious red.

Sefina put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Then she turned to face the stranger.

"Give me one reason is shouldn't kill you where you stand. Again." She growled at the blue.

The blue still looked calm. "Sage you wouldn't let them hurt me, would you? I haven't done anything to deserve death.

Sage took a step forward and caressed his cheek. "Of course not Serle."

Sage's voice hardened. "You deserve a lot worse!" she snapped as she slapped his so hard he doubled over.

Sefina waved a hand and a red and a blue hurried over. "Take him to a prison hold. He will be tried- and executed for his crimes."

The pair nodded and pulled Serle from the room.

Sefina started clapping. She grinned at Sage.

"Wow I didn't know you had it in you." She laughed.

Sage blushed slightly. "I was only telling the truth."

Sefina's grin grew wider. "Tell the truth one more time. Was there any other guy you liked?"

Sage glanced swiftly away. "Maybe."

"I knew it!" Sefina yelled looking extremely smug. "Here's your welcome back present Sage. Get out here _Sol._"

"Sol?" Sage gasped.

The male blue Sentient stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Sage." He said

"Um, hi." She responded sounding human.

"Oh please." Sefina said rolling her eyes. She stepped forward and pushed Sage into the other Sentients arms.

She walked back to her spot next to Krytus, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Maybe we should go guys." Vert said nodding towards the door.

"Um,hm, yeah." Everybody muttered.

Everyone filed out until it was just Vert and Agura. Agura walked out first but slipped on the floor. Vert caught her arm and looked into her eyes.

"Um we should probably go . . ." he said trailing off as he looked past her and saw Sefina waving her hands.

He started to head out when Agura stopped him.

"Wait. As long as we're being truthful," she whispered, "I have to say I've had a crush on you for a while and I just can't seem to get over it. So I'm giving up."

She kissed him gently on the lips. He moved forward and kissed her back.

"Well it's about time!" Sefina said. They broke apart blushing furiously.

The whole team was back in the room and Krytus had finally given up trying not to laugh.

The red looked at her. "Reminds me of the time when we first kissed."

Sefina's eyes grew misty. "Yeah. And remember what you said?"

"Of course I do." He said quickly.

"I asked if you would always love me." She said.

Krytus continued "and I said," their voices came together. "'I promise.'"

**Done! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
